Tamer of Darkness
by lexjamin0905
Summary: Takato is actually the younger brother of Tai and Kari, Ryuji. He fought Millenniumon alongside Ryo and Ken.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Secret Past and New Beginning.**

Takato is actually the younger brother of Tai and Kari, Ryuji. He fought Millenniumon alongside Ryo and Ken. In the battle, WarGrowlmon was deleted, and the explosion struck Ryuji on a cellular level, causing him to somehow age until he was the same age as his sister. Ken went home to his family, secretly blaming himself for Ryuji and WarGrowlmon fates. Ryo lied to Tai and Kari, and said that Ryuji went missing after the battle. Matt, Sora, Mimi, TK, Izzy, and Joe never found out that Ryuji had become a digidestined like his siblings, or that he had a crest of his own. The crest of darkness.

Ryo then returned to the digiworld and took Ryuji to his hometown of Shinjuku. He helped Ryuji decide on a name and background story to get adopted. They decided on Takato, a child who couldn't remember his family or last name. Takato got adopted by Mie and Takehiro Matsuki. Ryo sent Ken an E-mail, including Ryuji's new information to keep in touch. After a little while, Ryo went to the digiworld because of suspicions about Millenniumon's return, but they didn't hear from him again.

One day, he found a blue card in his card pile, and he swiped it; causing his card reader to change into a D-arc. When he got back home, he swiped an old picture he had drawn as Ryuji. It was an age appropriate sketch of digimon and partner. He had one thought on his mind; being reunited with Guilmon. The screen flashed and a digi egg appeared. 'Just wait, Guilmon. We'll see each other soon.' Takato thought.

The next day, Takato got home from school and noticed that the digi egg on the screen had hatched. He pressed a button and the screen shifted to a radar screen. There was an arrow pointing in one direction. Takato left the house and tracked down the signal. When he got there, he found a small lizard digimon sleeping on the ground.

"Gigimon?" Takato said. The lizard's ears twitched as it woke. "Ryuji?" he asked, and then his eyes locked on Takato. "Are you Ryuji's older brother?"

"It's me, Ryuji." Takato said. "Ryuji? What happened to you? I knew you acted older than your age, but I think this may be pushing it a little." Gigimon said. "After the fight with Millenniumon, the explosion hit me, and it must have messed with my genes, because when I regained consciousness, I looked like this." Takato said.

"How did your parents take it?" Gigimon asked. Takato froze. "They didn't. Ryo made a cover up for me so I could disappear. He still helped me keep in touch with Ken, but he disappeared a few months ago," Takato said.

"Is your name still Ryuji?" Gigimon asked. "You can still call me that when it's just us, but everyone else except for Ryo, Ken, Monodramon and Wormmon knows me as Takato Matsuki." Takato said.

"Okay Ryuji. Can we go home now?" Gigimon asked. "Sure." He said, and they walked home. Takato snuck Gigimon past his parent's watch and into his room. After dinner, Takato slept happily with Gigimon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **A/n: Leomon wasn't deleted by** **Beelzemon, instead he and Jeri biomerge at the last second, but are still defeated. everything else is the same.**

* * *

 **A friend In Need.**

Over the next while, Takato met two other tamers; Henry and Rika, with their partners Terriermon and Renamon. After battling together, the digimon gained/re-gained the ability to digivovle to champion. Gigimon usually remained as Guilmon. They met Calumon and became friends. Eventually these powerful digimon group called Deva began to appear. They fought them off with their digimon digivovled to ultimate through use of a blue card, although Takato's was strangely a black card with the crest of Darkness on it. Jeri, one of Takato's classmates, got her own D-arc and digimon partner; Leomon.

Then, there was a fight against the boar Deva, in the aftermath of which, Calumon was kidnapped by the monkey Deva. They went to the digital world to find Calumon, and Takato met up with Ryo. The digidestined children of Darkness and Destiny (Crest for Ryo) created a system to hide Ryuji's past from the others.

They finally reconnected with the group and reached Zhuqiaomon's palace. After the Bio-merge digivolutions took place, creating Gallantmon (Takato/Ryuji and Guilmon), Megagargomon (Henry and Terriermon), Sakuyamon (Rika and Renamon), Justimon (Ryo and Monodramon), Machinedramon (Kazu and Guardromon), Cherubimon (Suzie and Lopmon), Saberleomon (Jeri and Leomon), and the fighting stopped thanks to Azulongmon's appearance, he told them about what was going on in the Eastern quadrant.

"Tamers who fought Millenniumon, a great darkness has begun to consume my quadrant. Whatever it is, it has used Millenniumon's power to seal the entry to the east." Azulongmon said. "But Millenniumon was destroyed. We should know. We beat him." Ryo said. Takato miraculously pulled a water canteen out of nowhere and started to take a drink.

"I am unsure. But I do know that the Chosen of Kindness has fallen to Darkness." Azulongmon said. Takato spit all the water in his mouth over Terriermon, then started coughing. "KEN DID WHAT NOW!?" Takato yelled, after catching his breath.

"If you want to bring your friend back, you will have to go to the eastern quadrant." Zhuqiaomon said. "But you just said that Millenniumon's power has sealed the door way." Monodramon said. "Yes, but as Gennai has always said, where there is a lock, there is always a key." Azulongmon said.

"You mean Gennai from the TV show? How is that possible?" Kazu asked. "Ah yes, that show was quite accurate early on, but it strayed from what actually happened. The Chosen of Light and Courage had a younger brother who fought Millenniumon. Your friend Takato was present for the fight against Millenniumon." Azulongmon said. "So Gogglehead, why didn't you let us know that you had been to the digi world before?" Rika asked.

"That was in the eastern quadrant. This is my first time in the southern quadrant." Takato said. "We're here." Zhuqiaomon said. Monodramon flew out and opened the gate. They all flew through and landed on hard digital soil (except for Terriermon and Kazu, who landed on Guardromon. (Heh, suckers).

They looked around and saw a giant floating rock in the sky. Around it, they could see a giant digimon with parts of various different champion-level digimon fighting against Halsemon, Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, Submarimon and Kabuterimon.

"Alright, Ryo and I will get inside, you guys help these guys." Takato said. "BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!" he and Ryo yelled.

* * *

 **BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION;**

 **Guilmon, biomerge to Gallantmon.**

 **Monodramon, biomerge to Justimon.**

* * *

"Let's go, Ryo." Gallantmon said, as they picked up Justimon and jumped up to an entrance. "How can they have enough energy to biomerge?" Kazu asked. "I don't know. Terriermon still has enough juice to go to Ultimate. What about you guys?" Henry asked.

"Renamon should be able to reach Ultimate too." Rika said. "The rest of our digimon are too weak to digivovle." Jeri said. "Okay, Guardromon can give you cover fire. You fly up there and give them hell." Kazu said. "Digi-Modify, Matrix Digivolution activate." Rika and Henry said, swiping two blue cards.

* * *

 **MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION;**

 **Terriermon, Matrix digivovle to… Rapidmon.**

 **Renamon, Matrix digivovle to…. Taomon.**

* * *

"Guardian Barrage." Guardromon said, as two missiles flew up and hit Kimeramon. Rapidmon and Taomon flew over to them. "Who are you guys?" Submarimon asked. "We're helping you. Does it matter?" Rapidmon asked. "I guess not." Submarimon said.

* * *

Meanwhile Inside

When they landed, Gallantmon separated into Takato and Gigimon. "I'm sorry; I just didn't have enough energy left. But I can still reach rookie at least." Gigimon said.

* * *

 **DIGIVOLUTION;**

 **Gigimon, digivovle to… Guilmon.**

* * *

They made it to the generator room, where Wormmon, Davis and Veemon stood in front of a golden digi egg. "Wormmon, it's been a while." Takato said. "Hello Guilmon, hello Takato. How have you been?" Wormmon asked. "Friends of yours?" Davis asked, as Veemon prepared for battle

"Yes, good friends of Ken and I from before he became the emperor." Wormmon said.

"He actually had friends?" Veemon asked. "Believe it or not, Ken is the digidestined who inherited the crest of Kindness." Ryo said, who had just split from Justimon, leaving him and Monodramon standing next to Takato and Guilmon.

"Hello Ryo, Monodramon." Wormmon said. "Where did you two come from?" Davis asked. "In our current digidestined team, our digimon reach mega by bio-merging with their partners. That was Monodramon's mega form." Ryo said.

"Looks like we're one short of a reunion." Takato said. "Oh yeah, everyone outside is still fighting Kimeramon." Davis said. "Use the golden digi-egg to golden armor digivovle." Wormmon said. "Golden Armor Energize!" Davis called.

* * *

 **ARMOR DIGIVOLUTION**

 **Veemon, Golden Armor Digivovle to… Magnamon.**

* * *

Magnamon picked up Davis and flew out a hole he had made in the wall. "Ryuji, I'm so glad you're okay." Wormmon said. "What happened to Ken?" Takato asked.

"He was overwhelmed by guilt over what happened to you. I thought that he would recover when he found out you were okay, but it was as if there was a block that kept his positive emotions from returning. I think it may have had something to do with the battle against Millenniumon. Ryo, do you remember when Ken pushed you out of the way of some shrapnel? I think that's what is causing this." Wormmon said. Suddenly, an enormous tremor shook the fortress.

"We have to get Ken and get out of here." Takato said. They ran through the hallways and found their way to the control room. They entered and saw Ken sitting in the chair.

"Well, it seems the digidestined are trying to make one last stand against me." Ken said. "We didn't come to stop you, Ken. We came to help you remember who you are." Ryo said.

"I am the digimon emperor." Ken said. "We'll see if you still think so after this." Ryo said. He and Takato held out a card in their hand and watched as it turned into a gray card with a sapphire dragon symbol for Ryo and a Black card with a red crest of darkness for Takato. They held the cards forward and twin beams of light struck the digimon emperor. After the light spread through him, a large black burr shot out of the back of his neck and dissolved. Ken collapsed, and then slowly got up.

"Welcome back, Ken." Takato said. "Ryuji, it's you. You're okay." Ken said. "Of course, I am. But there is someone even happier to see you." Said Takato, and he picked up Wormmon and handed him to Ken. "Wormmon, it's good to see you." Ken said. "I'm glad you're back to your old self." Said Wormmon

"I'm so sorry about all the wrong I did when I was the emperor. I don't know if I can ever fully attain for what I've done." Ken said, looking down. Takato hit him upside the back of his head.

"None of that. You are no more to blame than the black gear digimon of File Island They were good digimon that were being controlled by Devimon to do his dirty work." Takato said. "Thanks, you guys." Ken said.

Then, the base crashed into the desert. The impact sent all six Millenniumon veterans flying into the wall. They got up, rubbed the sores on their heads and started looking for a way out. The crash caused Ken's emperor cloak to dissolve, leaving him in his junior high school uniform.

They quickly found the hole that Magnamon made. The three-started climbing. Wormmon climbed onto his partners' shoulder. Guilmon dedigivovled to Gigimon and climbed onto Takato's shoulder. Monodramon just flew up. When they climbed up out of the hole and looked around, they spotted the D3 digidestined. They slid down the side of the wall to the desert ground.

The digidestined spotted them and ran over, but stopped when they saw Ken. "Who are you guys? And why are you helping him? He's the digimon emperor." Cody said. "Not anymore. He was being controlled into doing it by a dark spore. He's no guiltier than, oh I don't know, black gear digimon." Ryo said, directing the last part at TK.

Takato looked up to where Rapidmon and Taomon were hovering, while at the same time trying to hide his face from Kari so she wouldn't recognize him. "Hey Rapidmon, you should probably go get the others!" Takato called. "Momentai, Takato. We're on it." Rapidmon said.

"You know them?" Davis asked. "Yeah, I asked them to help you." Takato said. Kari stared at Takato, trying to figure out why he looked familiar. "How do you know them?" Yolei asked. "Oh, I'm great friends with their human partners." Takato said. "You mean there are other humans like us?" TK asked. "Well not like you. Better taste in clothes and much more skill." Takato said.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Davis asked. They were so busy talking, they didn't notice the others walk up. "So, what next?" Kenta asked. "Well, why are you guys here?" Davis asked. "Azulongmon sent us to deal with a growing evil in this quadrant." Henry said.

"Well, haven't you done that?" Izzy asked. "I don't know. I don't think the Digimon Emperor would have the power to gather Millenniumon's power and manipulate it like that. Also, I don't think he would be able to create a barrier strong enough to repel a Sovereign." Ryo said.

"So, why don't you guys come back with us to the real world with us?" Davis asked. Takato flinched. Ryo' knew what he was going through. If they went back to Odaiba, then Takato would have to face Tai. Lying to Tai or Kari separately he could do, but both at the same time he was a goner. "Sounds good." Henry said.

Takato shot a glare at said Tamer, but it went unnoticed. "Alright, but where will everyone stay?" Ryo asked. "I have lots of room at my place, so Takato, Rika and Ryo can stay with me." Ken said. "Henry, Suzie and Jeri can stay at my place." Izzy said.

"I guess Kazu and Kenta can stay with me." TK said. "Before we go, Henry can in talk to you privately for a minute?" Takato asked. Henry nodded and they walked a few yards away so they were out of earshot. "What the hell, Henry. Last time I checked I was leader. What you just did, could be considered mutiny. Next speak with me before making any decisions that affect the entire group, okay?" Takato asked. "Okay Takato." Henry said. They quickly rejoined the others. "Alright then, Digiport open." Davis said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Rika finds out.**

They all were thrown out of the PC in Izzy's bedroom. Luckily, Izzy's parents weren't home. One by one, the digidestined phoned their parents and got permission to have Tamers over. Before she left, Rika found a picture on the floor. She picked it up and turned it over to see it showed three children playing on a beach. Two boys and a girl. The first boy, obliviously the oldest in the picture, wore goggles around his neck. The girl was the next oldest, wore a whistle. The last boy appeared only 2 years younger than his sister. Rika easily recognized the first boy and the girl as Tai and Kari, but wondered who the other boy was until she remembered that Azulongmon said that Tai and Kari had a younger brother. Someone cleared their throat. Rika looked up to see Kari standing in the door way.

"Your friends and Ken are waiting, and thank you for finding that picture for me." Kari said walking over and taking the picture. "If it isn't to personal, who's the other boy in the picture?" Rika asked. "He's my younger brother Ryuji. He disappeared four years ago." Kari said. "I'm sorry." Rika said awkwardly.

"It's fine. I know he's alive somewhere. I can feel it. We should leave, big day tomorrow." Kari said. Rika nodded.

Time-skip

Takato, Rika and Ryo followed Ken to his apartment. They were greeted by Ken's mother, and then they went into the bedroom to settle in. They offered Rika the guest room, while Ryo set up on the bottom bunk and Takato set up on a foam mat on the ground.

Rika was just going to tell them good night when she heard them talking on the other side of the door. She let her curiosity get the better of her and she pressed her ear up against the door. "How are you feeling about tomorrow?" Ken asked. "Not too good. I've been avoiding the Eastern Quadrant ever since the fight against Millenniumon." Takato said.

"Have you told anyone about your past here?" Ryo asked. "No. I don't even want to think about what would happen if the others found out." Takato said. "Don't worry Ryuji, everything will be alright. With any luck, we won't even see Tai tomorrow." Gigimon said.

'Ryuji, wasn't that the name of Kari's younger brother?' Rika thought. "I know, but with my luck I bet that someone else will find out before the end of the week." Takato said. "What will you do if Tai finds out? He is your brother after all." Ryo said. "What about you? You're the one he's going to kill if he finds out. I doubt he'd hurt his little brother." Takato said, with a sarcastic tone.

Rika's eyes widened. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom, then go to sleep." Said Takato. Rika then heard the doorknob for the door she was leaning up against start to turn. She backed up, but slipped and she fell against the wall. The door opened to show Takato in the doorway. "Huh, Rika, what are you-" he cut off as his eyes widened. "How much did you hear?" he asked. 'Busted.' Rika thought. "All of it." She said. "Alright, questions?" he asked. "Lots." Rika said. "Shoot." Takato said. "Start from the beginning please." Rika said.

"I fought against Millenniumon with Ryo and Ken, we defeated him, but he exploded. The blast deleted WarGrowlmon. Also, the shrapnel embedded itself in Ken and warped him, kind of like Devimon's Black Gears. And finally, it somehow warped my DNA and caused me to age until I was the same age as Kari, so about 2 years. I got Ryo to cover for me with my family so I could disappear." Takato said.

"Why would you run away?" Rika asked. "If you suddenly were the same age as your older sister who was 2 years older than you, would you stick around?" Takato asked. "I guess not." Rika said.

"Now, where was I; oh yeah, so I came to Shinjuku and got adopted. I got my wish to see Guilmon again, and you know the rest." Takato said. "So, what would you do if I told everyone tomorrow?" Rika asked

"I know you wouldn't subject yourself to pedophile jokes, courtesy of Terriermon. By the way, I love you too." Takato said, and he kissed Rika. "But- how did you know?" Rika asked.

"You talk in your sleep. Plus, my crest of darkness allows me to know the darkest secrets and regrets of those around me, though I never use the info." Takato said. Rika blushed, and Takato kissed her again. This time she returned the kiss. "Alright, now if you'll excuse me, I really need to go." Takato said, and he rushed off to the bathroom.

Rika yawned and climbed into bed back in her room after closing the door. Takato went back to his room and got into bed. "So, what happened between you and the wildcat?" Ryo asked. "Well, she knows, but she won't tell." Takato said. "Is that it?" Ken asked.

"Oh yeah, and I have a girlfriend now." Takato said. "WHAT?" Ryo asked. "That's right, Rika likes me." Takato said. "Why you little…" Ryo said. "Goodnight." Takato said. "Wait, I'm not finished with you yet." Ryo said. He then noticed that Takato was fast asleep, holding Gigimon like a 6-year-old with a stuffed animal. Ryo let out a sigh and lay down in his own bed and drifted off.

The next morning, Takato and Gigimon woke up and started to get up. They yawned simultaneously and walked out of the bedroom. "Good morning Gogglehead." Rika said, as Takato entered the kitchen. "Good morning Rika. Good morning Mrs. Ichijouji." Takato said. "Oh, good morning Takato. Your breakfast is almost ready." Ken's mom said. "Thanks." Takato said. Within the next 5 minutes, Ryo and Ken both sat down at the kitchen table.

The four of them (plus Gigimon) enjoyed the breakfast, and then got ready to go to meet with the others. They met at TK's house because his mom was going to be out for the day and he had two other digidestined in the same apartment complex.

"Good morning, Takato, Ryo, Rika, Ken, come on in." TK said. They walked in and sat down in the family room where Davis, Kari, Yolei, Cody, Henry, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Demiveemon, Gatomon, Poromon, Upamon, Terriermon, Leomon, Guardromon, Marineangemon and Patamon were sitting on an assortment of chairs and couches.

"Alright, the plan is we're going to do some damage repair in the Digital World, then meet the original Digidestined for lunch at Primary Village." said TK. They went to the digital world and spent the rest of the morning rebuilding a bridge. Then, just as they were leaving, a golemmon attacked the bridge.

"Alright, Guilmon, let's show him what we're made of." Said Takato, and he pulled out his D-arc and 3 cards. "Watch this Ryo, digi-modify; Wargreymon's brave shield activate, power activate, speed activate." He swiped the cards.

Wargreymon's shield appeared on Guilmon's arm. Then in a blur, he rushed at Golemmon and tackled him with the shield. The force threw the evil digimon off the bridge and to the ground. He hit the ground hard and broke into thousands of jet black shards. "You just killed that digimon!" Cody yelled, "Digimon are living creatures, you can't just kill them, especially when you can just hit them away or knock them out!"

"You're right; and Bambi's mother shouldn't die, and Luke Skywalker shouldn't have to fight his father to the death, and neither should his niece Jaina have to kill her twin brother Jacen because she realizes to late that he had turned back to the light too late to stop her attack. But that isn't the world we live in. Wake up, kid, do the right thing, before your friends pay the price." Takato said, and he walked past Cody, "If you can't handle that, then quit; go back to the human world, leave your partner here, and forget that you ever found your digivice." he said. "Hey, what's your problem? You didn't have to be so mean." TK said. "If he learned his lesson, then it was worth it." Takato said. "Just what is that supposed to mean?" TK asked.

"You and Kari of all people should know, TK. You two were part of the original digidestined team. But it seems that you've both lost your touch. I guess this generation just doesn't have what it takes. The first generation faced the black gears, but they pulled through when they had to deal with Devimon, Etemon and Myotismon. Would you have been satisfied back then with Angemon sacrificing himself to just knock Devimon away, or just knock him out? The same thing goes for the Dark Masters, for Apocalymon even. Some virus digimon have good in them, like Wormmon and Ogremon, but you need to grow up and stop playing Russian Roullette with your friends lives, and your own, at stake. This is not a game." said Takato

"How do you know about that?" asked TK. Kari stared at Takato finally realizing why he looked so familiar, but didn't say anything. "The adventures of the original digidestined are rather-, well known in the southern quadrant." said Ryo.

Takato walked off with Guilmon. Rika followed after. "Are you alright Gogglehead?" she asked, after finding him in a clearing taking deep calming breaths. "Yeah, it's just, their childish idealism annoyed me. Which is very dangerous." Takato said, pecking Rika's cheek. "Why?" she asked. He sighed, slightly. "Bearing the crest of darkness is both an honor and a burden. You have to walk an extremely fine line between good and evil. Constantly, watching your emotions so you don't lose control and do something you would regret later. The only reason I haven't gone insane is that I have something that ties me to this mortal plane; that keeps me grounded." he said. "What?" she asked. "My love for you and my family, both real and adopted. But mainly my love for you. Corny I know." he said. She kissed his cheek. Then Renamon materialized next to them. "The others are looking for you." She said.

"Thanks, we'll be there in a minute." Takato said. "So, you going to make a break for it?" asked Rika. "No, it's time for me to face my fears." Takato said. "Good for you." Rika said, and she wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks." Takato said, and he kissed her. Rika took Takato's hand and led him back to the bridge. "There you two are. Time for lunch." Davis said.

They all prepared to leave. Kazu and Kenta climbed onto Guardromon. Leomon carried Jeri. Antylamon carried Suzie, Henry and Terriermon. Stingmon carried Ken. Cyberdramon carried Ryo. Raidramon carried Davis. Halsemon carried Yolei, Cody and Armadillomon. Pegasusmon carried TK. Nefertimon carried Kari. Renamon went invisible. Takato biomerged and offered Rika a lift, which she accepted of course.

Once they set out, it didn't take them long to reach Primary Village. They all had a fairly pleasant meal. The different digidestined had their questions for the Tamers. Takato and Rika also revealed that they had started dating last night, causing Mimi, Sora, Yolei, and Kari to squeal excitedly. At the end, Matt invited all of them to his concert. Henry accepted for all of them, earning him a glare from Takato, Guilmon, Ken, Ryo and Rika. Rika magically pulled a frying pan out of nowhere and hit Henry on the back of the head with it, but not hard enough to knock out Henry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Time to Stop Running.**

The concert was crashed by the apparition of a Darktyrannomon. The digidestined and Tamers managed to return all the digimon to the digital world. But while they fought, a pair of evil digimon called Arukenimon and Mummymon captured Ken. Takato, Ryo and Davis went after them. It seemed that a human called Oikawa was commanding Arukenimon and Mummymon. Davis managed to get Ken back, and Takato and Ryo biomerged to destroy Mummymon and Arukenimon. Takato used the black card to eradicate Myotismon's presence in Oikawa. But before they could rest, a new threat appeared: Daemon.

"Digidestined of Kindness, give me the Dark Spore." Daemon said. "We don't have it. We destroyed it." Ken said. "Then I will destroy you!" Daemon yelled. The Tamers bio merged, but Daemon hit them with Evil Inferno. After that, they were conscious, but couldn't even stand up. Only Takato, Ryo and Guilmon had strength left in them. "What do we do? We've never faced someone this strong." TK said. "We'll beat him the same way we beat Apocalymon." Tai said. "Courage!" Tai yelled, pointing his digivice at Daemon. A beam of orange light shot from Tai's digivice.

"Friendship!"

"Love!"

"Knowledge!"

"Sincerity!"

"Reliability!"

"Hope!"

"Light!"

"Kindness!"

"Miracles!"

"That's my cue." Ryo said, and he joined them. "Destiny!" he yelled. A dark blue beam shot from the card Ryo was holding. "You fools! You may not have needed a full set of crests to defeat Apocalymon, but I am far stronger! Without the crests of darkness, you will never defeat me!" Daemon declared. Sora, Matt, Joe, Mimi, Izzy, TK, and Davis looked at each other confused. While Tai and Kari gained sad looks. TK was also mentally denying the existence of a crest of darkness, and even if there was the person who wore it would be evil and could never be a digidestined.

Then, Takato stood up, and Guilmon stood up also. "What are you doing, Gogglehead?" Rika asked. "It's time to stop running. This is either the worst decision I'll ever make, or the best one. I'm pretty sure that I'll regret it either way, though." Takato said, as he walked over to them. "What are you doing, Takato? I want a chance to get out of here when he finds out. I would prefer to keep on living." Ryo said.

"Shut up, Ryo. You aren't helping." Ken said. "What do you think you're doing? I have already crushed you once." Daemon said. "I'm doing the last thing you would ever expect." Takato said with a smirk, as he pulled out a certain black card and briefly showed Daemon the symbol on it. "WHAT? NO! IT CAN'T BE!" Daemon yelled. Takato stood next to Ryo and Ken. "It's over Daemon. Darkness!" Takato yelled, and a black beam shot from the card and struck Daemon, who cried out in pain.

All the digidestined, Tamers and digimon looked at Takato and Guilmon with wide eyes and dropped jaws. Fortunately, the beam of black light destroyed Daemon, because as soon as it did, they dropped their digivices in shock (Except for Rika, Ryo and Ken).

"R-Ryuji?" Tai stuttered. "The one and only." Takato said, before grunting as Kari suddenly lunged at him and wrapped him in a hug. "Wait Ryuji, as in your younger brother that disappeared?" Izzy asked. Tai nodded, not taking his eyes of Ryuji. "Kari get away from him." TK said. "Why? He's my brother and I missed him." Kari said pulling away from Ryuji. "Why?! Because he's evil! He has probably been acting nice so that we'd lower our guard and he could kill us!" TK cried. Ryuji gave a mirthless laugh. "I never did like you, Takeru. Something about you just rubbed me the wrong way. I would never harm my sister or those I consider friends of my own free will." Ryuji growled.

"You seemed to have forgotten that you need my approval to date Kari, as well as Tai's. You may have Tai's, but you don't have mine. And you never will. You wonder why Tai chose Davis as leader over you? It's because a leader is always the last person to suggest retreating, and if the group does decide to retreat the leader is always the last one to leave the battle. You? You the first one to suggest retreating and the first to leave a battle. If anyone doesn't deserve to be a digidestined it's you, not Davis. You're nothing but a jealous, envious, coward." Ryuji said. TK was silent. "What does the truth hurt?" Ryuji mocked. "Should you try and pursue a relationship with Kari without my approval. Then what Ken, Ryo, and I did to Millenniumon will look like a slap on the wrist compared to what I do to you." he said.

Tai shifted his glare to Ryo. He wound up to punch him, but it didn't connect with its target. Takato had stepped in the way and taken the punch to his face. He then wound up and returned the blow to his brother. "Leave Ryo out of this. I put him up to it." Takato said.

"Why?" Tai asked. "Put him up to what?" Sora asked. "Ryuji convinced Ryo to find Tai and Kari, and tell him that he had vanished." Ken said. "How did you know that?" Yolei asked. "Wormmon told me that they were good friends before he became the digimon emperor." said Davis.

"Really?" Yolei asked. "So, you were in on this too?" Tai said, glaring at Ken. "Being hostile to my friends isn't going to help anyone." Ryuji said. "So, Rika, I thought girls were supposed to like older guys not younger ones?" Terriermon asked. Ryuji restrained Rika before she could attack Terriermon. "But, you can make up for it now. Just help Henry get to Primary Village." Ryuji said. "What- why?" Tai asked. "Have fun Rika." Ryuji said, letting go of his struggling girlfriend.

"Time for Rabbitmon soup." Rika said, and she rushed at Terriermon, who ran away from impending deletion. Renamon followed after her tamer. "What was that all about?" Ken asked. "Terriermon is a dead mon." Ryo said. "Well, when are we going home?" Davis asked.

A loud series of smacks and cries of pain, and 'No, Rika, please have mercy. I don't want to die!' echoed throughout the area. Rika and Renamon then came back dragging a battered and broken Terriermon. "Now we can go home." Ryuji said.

Everyone went back to their homes, because they were tired and probably thought they could get an answer to all their questions tomorrow. The digidestined went back to their apartments and the Tamers went home to the Southern Quadrant. Now, it was just Ryuji, Guilmon, Kari, Gatomon, Ken, Wormmon, Ryo, Monodramon, Tai, Agumon, Rika and Renamon.

"So, I guess we should tell mom and dad what happened. I'm sure they'll understand. Then we can set you back up here in Odaiba?" Tai asked. "That sounds like a good idea." Ryuji said, "But I have no intention of returning. Besides I have a feeling that I'm needed in the southern quadrant more than I am here."

The hopeful smile dropped from the eldest Kamiya's face. "Why wouldn't you come back to your real family?" Tai asked. "Because that is no longer true. They remember me as an innocent young boy. I'm a teenage boy now. They've moved on, and for me to return now would make a mockery of all the pain went through." Ryuji said. He looked at his sister, who nodded slightly. They looked at tai before unleashing their ultimate attack. The double puppy dog pout. As soon as their lips started to quiver Tai broke.

"Alright, you can go. Just stop the pouting. It burns." he said, covering his eyes, having forgotten about the dreaded pout. Ryuji and Kari immediately stop pouting. "Works every time." they said. Ryuji walked over and hugged his older brother. "Don't worry I'll come and visit as often as I can. I love you, Tai." he said. "I love you too." Tai said, returning the hug. Ryuji broke the hug after a few minutes.

"If you ever need me, I'll know and come as fast as I can. And Kari give Davis a chance, you might be surprised." he said, hugging Kari. After breaking the hug, Ryuji joined Rika and Ryo, then went back to the southern quadrant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **True enemy, Ark, Homeward bound, Shinjuku Attacked, The Message, and Reinforcements Part 1.**

Takato, Rika, Ryo, Guilmon, Renamon, and Monodramon appeared in front of the other tamers. "Tamers I am afraid that I must ask for your aid again." Azulongmon said. "What do you mean, Azulongmon." Takato asked. "Daemon was only the beginning. Now we need you to face the true enemy." Azulongmon said. "Now who is this true enemy?" Henry asked.

"We don't know. We don't even know its name, none of us has ever had contact with it." Azulongmon said. "Whatever it calls itself we know what it wants, to destroy us and the Digital World." Zhuqiaomon said. "Where did it come from?" Rika asked. "No one is sure, but it's been here since the formation of this world. Long ago it disappeared and hid itself deep beneath the layers of the Digital World." Azulongmon said. "Beneath the Digital World?" Takato asked. "Yes, allow me to show you." Azulongmon said. "Cool! Visual aids." Kazu said.

* * *

 **Time-skip: not doing the super long explanation, to troublesome.**

* * *

"But how? You don't have that kind of power." Zhuqiaomon asked. "True, but something else does." Azulongmon said. Digi-gnomes fly to them. "Ah, right on cue." he said. "The digi-gnomes!" Takato gasped, surprised. They see the digi-gnomes carry someone. "Hey, no way, it's Mr. Mizuno!" he said.

"I heard there was trouble in the Land of the Digimon Sovereign and I wanted to see it for myself, so the digi-gnomes were gracious enough to bring me here." Shibumi said. A digi-gnome flies around Takato. "Hey." Takato said, as he holds his arm up for the digi-gnomes to sit on. "They helped Azulongmon and Mr. Mizuno, not to mention me and Henry it's like they grant wishes or something." he guessed. "Yes, that's a good way of putting it." Azulongmon said. The digi-gnomes follow around Mr. Mizuno.

"So, who is this guy?" Kenta asked. "He's a friend of my dad's." Henry said. "He's human?" Rika asked. "Mr. Mizuno, do you know the name of this true enemy that lived with the digimon and digi-gnomes when the Digital World was first created?" Takato asked. Shibumi turns and looks at them. "Hm?" he asked. "Looks like a yes to me." Guilmon said. "Its name...D-Reaper." Shibumi said. "D-Reaper?" Takato asked. "Yeah, but what exactly is it?" Henry asked.

"When the network was first created, a program was designed to control the growth of artificial intelligence. The D-Reaper deleted any AI programs that exceeded their original parameters. I would imagine that's why the Sovereign have been fighting so hard to stop its return." Shibumi said. "Yeah, no wonder they freaked." Kazu said.

"But they shouldn't have. D-Reaper was a relatively simple program written to do only one thing, it shouldn't have the strength to destroy such advanced digimon as the Sovereign, unless...maybe it's mutated." Shibumi said. "Mutated? You mean like it grew another arm or something." Takato asked. "I think it must've incorporated the data of what it devoured and learned to use it, which means the D-Reaper may have digivolved past the digimon and now is more powerful than they are." Shibumi said. "Terrific, what's the bad news?" Rika asked. Before he could answer Shibumi began to fade. Shibumi was there in spirit only so he disappears after waking from the coma.

"Huh?" all the tamers asked. "Where did he go?" Takato asked. "I don't know, Mr. Mizuno!" Henry said. The digi-gnomes fly away. "What if the D-Reaper got to him?" Kenta said. "Yeah, no wonder they freaked." Kazu said.

"This is our battle to fight not yours." Zhuqiaomon said. "Zhuqiaomon is right, you must return to your own world, there is nothing more you can do here." Azulongmon said. "But we can't just leave you, you'll have to fight the D-Reaper all on your own." Takato said. Guilmon growls and more Chaos surges upward making Zhuqiaomon fly out of the way. Azulongmon: "You can and you must, staying here can only end in tragedy." Azulongmon said.

In the physical layer of the Digital World Beelzemon is walking through the winds and a school of Chrysallimon. 'Well bright boy, you've really messed things up this time. Now what are you going to do? Nothing. Because you've fouled that up too that's why. You're so pathetic.' he thought. Chrysallimon jump onto Beelzemon and starts draining his power.

"I didn't mean it! Take it back! Take back the power!" Beelzemon said, as he drops to his knees. "I don't want it! Ah!" he said. His red scarf flies off and he's lying down being drained of his power. "I don't want it." he said.

Back at Zhuqiaomon's domain, Renamon senses something. "Hm." Renamon said. "What is it Renamon?" Rika asked. "I'm not sure." Renamon said. More Chaos surges. "That thing is toying with us." Zhuqiaomon said. "You give it too much credit." Azulongmon said. It falls back down. "I don't know, Zhuqiaomon may be right, it's just playing with us." Ryo said. Suzie's in a corner scared.

"That's not playing!" she said. Lopmon runs over. "Don't worry Suzie we'll be home soon." she said. Ebonwumon and Baihumon arrive at Zhuqiaomon's domain. "Hey Fly boy O'Cranky, has the true enemy returned to disturb our peace?" Ebonwumon head #1 asked. "Is it willing to negotiate?" Ebonwumon head #2 asked. Zhuqiaomon lands next to Ebonwumon and Baihumon. "No, it will be long before you sleep again my friend. This is the day we have feared." Zhuqiaomon said.

"Then it is time to make our final preparations, will the catalyst cooperate?" Baihumon said. "He must or we shall surely perish. Catalyst, the time has come for you to acknowledge your true nature. The truth in your heart, you are the light of digivolution itself. A power unimaginable and so dangerous that the ancient ones granted my wish, you became a digimon. And for a time, the light remained concealed from the true enemy, but that time has passed. And we need you to reveal the light to us." Azulongmon said. Calumon runs over. "Who me? Okay. If you think I can help." he said. Calumon flies up near Azulongmon.

'Oh, he's awfully big.' Calumon thought. "Calumon's awfully small." Terriermon said. "Yeah, no kidding." Henry said. Calumon flies up and floats high above all four Sovereign. "Okay, anyone know what's going on?" Takato asked.

'I'm ready, um I think.' Calumon thought. He looks at the Sovereign. "Little mystery we must protect the sanctity of our homes." Ebonwumon head #1 said. "We are all that stands between our world and complete destruction." Baihumon said. "It is your duty to give us back the light." Zhuqiaomon said. "It is your duty as the catalyst, but you are now more than that. You are also a digimon, as Calumon you have earned the right to choose your destiny. Will you help us?" Azulongmon asked.

"Now that's a silly question, of course I will." Calumon said. Calumon rises a little higher with his eyes closed and hands together. 'Azulongmon is very nice, and I don't wanna disappoint him.' he thought. He starts spinning in a circle. 'So, I won't. I'll dig right down inside and find that stuff he needs.'

Of Calumon's four forehead triangles the middle red one glows bright yellow. "Uh." the tamers said. Thousands of digi-gnomes gather around Calumon and circle him. "Ancient ones hear me, grant the wish in his heart" Azulongmon said. "There are so many of them!" Takato said. 'Okay, down the throat, oh ha, that tickles.' Calumon thought. The digi-gnomes transform into a giant aura around Calumon to grant his wish. 'Nope, not there. Wait a minute, there it is. Oh, that's not so deep. It was there all along, and it's warm and bright. Just like playing with a friend, oh, like something you've just gotta share.'

Above the aura, a 3D Triangle appears and floats down to grant Calumon's wish. "Shining Digivolution!" Calumon said. Rainbow light goes around to the Sovereign, giving them power, and all digimon around the Digital World turning them into mega digimon. In the Chuchidarumon village the light gets to them and they all come out and the light digivolves them. In the Clock World, Clockmon and Hagurumon see the light too. "Oh, the light, it's horrible, it's awful, it's wonderful!" Clockmon said, as he grabs Hagurumon. In the Gekomon's World the light reaches them and they hold on to each other because they're scared.

In the physical layer of the Digital World the Chrysallimon are all piled on Beelzemon and they see the light then split into three groups that turn into three Diaboromon. The Diaboromon leap away to the Land of the Sovereign, leaving Impmon there lying down in the sand, hurt. Back in the Land of the Sovereign Calumon's wish is still going and in the horizon digimon are flying to the Land of the Sovereign.

"They have come!" Zhuqiaomon said. "I don't think I've seen this many digimon." Henry said. "Calumon's light is an irresistible beacon." Renamon said. Rika checks some digimon's data.: "Gryphonmon, mega level. Phantom beast type digimon." Rika said. Takato checks data as well. "Check it out, Hollowmon's another mega. A sacred beast type digimon." Takato said. Boltmon lands on the ground. "Dude there's Boltmon! And Pleciomon sweet! And uh, GrandKuwagamon! Oh man, I always wanted that card!" Kazu said.

"What?! Jijimon and Babamon!" Kenta said. Jijimon and Babamon are riding their brooms. Babamon laughs like a witch. "Ah I like the life with the hay." Jijimon said. "Look at them, every single one's a mega! I bet they all digivolved to save the Digital World from the D-Reaper. He did it, Calumon did it." Takato said. Calumon's light ends and he falls over from exhaustion. "So, tired. Rika..." he said, closing his eyes.

Rika catches him. "Calumon, you're my hero." she said. "Really?" he asked. "Really, truly, I always knew you had it in you." Guilmon said. "Me too." Calumon said, laying his head against Rika's chest and closing his eyes. "Wait a minute, what happened to the digi-gnomes?" Takato asked. "They used their life force to deliver Calumon's light to the other digimon." Henry said. "It was the biggest wish they ever granted." Terriermon said.

Suddenly, the com device Yamaki gave Takato went off. He pulled it out and looks at it. "Huh? It's a message from Yamaki!" he said. "What's it say?" Henry asked. "It says 'We're sending an arc to bring you home.'" Takato read. "All right, perfect timing. Don't cha think?" Henry asked. "An arc? What are you to talking about?" Rika asked.

"You know like Noah's Ark. It's sort of a digital boat they're sending from the Real World." Henry said. "Is it big?" Guilmon asked. Terriermon jumps on Guilmon's head. "Big as it needs to be, we're going home!" Terriermon said. "Yay!" Suzie cried. She carries Lopmon running around. "I've never been so relieved in my life." Henry said. "Me neither." Takato said.

Jeri, Kazu. Kenta, Leomon, Guardromon, and Marineangemon smiled in excitement as well. Takato received another message. "It's another message from Yamaki. It says, 'First a beam of light will appear, that's the arc's track, pay attention this is important, you have to be at the end of the track before the timer reaches zero.'" He read aloud. "Sounds easy enough." he said.

"Depends on how much time we have." Rika said. A beam of light shoots into the com device, and a timer appeared on the screen. "Hm, only 40 minutes." He said. On the screen the timer counts down to zero. "So, what do you think will happen if we don't get there in time?" Rika asked. "I don't really wanna think about that." Takato said. "Tamers, I still don't completely understand your destiny in this upcoming battle, but I feel it will play out in your own world. You must return." Azulongmon said.

"You digimon who have chosen human partners, I still detest your choice. I may never overcome my disgust, my feeling that your actions are an abomination against digital kind! However, I will respect your decision, go...with the human beings." Zhuqiaomon grumbled. Lopmon bows to Zhuqiaomon.

"My Sovereign, your generosity and wisdom are without bounds, thank you." Lopmon said. Terriermon jumps in front of Lopmon. "Thanks Ouster, it's been real." Terriermon said. "Aw nuts, there he goes again. We better get out here before Zhuqiaomon throttles him. Somehow, we have to get back to where we entered the Digital World." Henry said. "Mm hm." Takato agreed.

* * *

 **Time-skip**

* * *

The kids arrive where they first came. "Alrighty then, we're back where we started. Uh, now what?" Terriermon said. "I don't know, Yamaki made it sound like the tracks would be obvious." Takato said, as he looks at the timer. "We only have 30 minutes left, why doesn't anything ever work out like we plan?" he said. "Yeah and it's almost time for nightfall." Ryo pointed out.

"That'll make it difficult." Renamon said. "Will make what difficult? Renamon what's wrong? You seem really distracted." Rika said. "I feel his presence." Renamon said, referring to Impmon. The old data rolls by carrying Impmon's scarf and Renamon catches it. "He's alive?" Rika asked. "I think so, Rika will you go with me to find him?" Renamon asked. "Of course." Rika said. "We're leaving, Rika and I have something we must do." Renamon told the others. The others rush over to Rika and Renamon.

"What are you talking about?" Takato asked. "No way that's crazy talk." Henry said. "Hey have you guys gone around the bend? We're going home." Terriermon said. "I know but this is important and we'll be back in time." Renamon said. "How important can it be? Well okay." Takato conceded.

"It's not okay, but I bet you're going to do it anyway." Ryo said. "Mm hm, we'll be back by nightfall." Rika said. "I'd better carry you then." Renamon said. She picks Rika up and runs to find Impmon. "I think I have some idea where he is." she said. "We'll never see them again." Kenta said. "Of course, we will Kenta, she just has to do things her way. Once she gets an idea in her head there's no stopping her." Kazu said. Henry walks away and looks at the Real World. "Like you Dad." he said.

Takato checks the timer, there's only ten minutes left. "The tracks should be here by now." he said. "But where?" Calumon asked. Guilmon: "Up there Takato, look!" Guilmon said, pointing off in the distance. The arc is starting to beam down. "Rika, Renamon, where are you?" Henry asks. "They'll be back, maybe we can delay the arc when it gets here." Ryo said. They run to the arc's landing point.

Meanwhile Impmon is trying to crawl and Rika and Renamon find him. "Impmon!" Rika and Renamon said at the same time. "Renamon?" Impmon asked. 1Renamon kneels to him. "Impmon, can you stand?" she asked. he pushes her away, stands up, and tries to out up a "I'm okay" barrier. "Hm, course I can." he said. "We want you to come home with us." Rika said.

"You out of ya teeny, tiny minds? I ain't going anywhere!" he said. She takes the bandana and ties it around his neck. "Hm, well maybe if ya asked me real nice, you're not just playing a joke?" Impmon said. "If so the jokes on us." she said. Nightfall happens when she's talking. "Come on." she said.

Back at the arc's tracks the tamers just arrive before the arc. "This is the point of no return." Henry said. Takato looks at the countdown and it says two seconds left and then one and zero. "Looks that way." he said. The arc starts to ride down the track to the kids.

"There's the arc, it's almost here!" he said. The arc arrives and opens its door and Takato gets another email from Yamaki. "'Hurry and get on! You don't have much time.' Oh, man you guys, we better do what he says. But what about Rika and Renamon? We can't just leave them behind." Takato said.

Suddenly the wind blows. "What's that?" Takato asked. He looks over and sees a dust storm blowing their way, so he covers his eyes and the arc gets blown into a mountain side a few feet away. "I hope it doesn't blow our arc away." Guilmon said.

Suzie is trying to cover from the dust storm and Henry picks her, Terriermon, and Lopmon up. "It's okay Suzie." Henry said. He puts Suzie, Terriermon and Lopmon aboard the arc. "Everyone hurry up and get on!" Henry said. "Jeri, come on." Kenta said. He, Marineangemon, Jeri, Leomon, Kazu, and Guardromon get on the arc.

"Let's go! The arc could leave any minute!" Henry said. The arc's track starts to retract. "But wait! There's still no sign of Rika!" Takato said. "Takato, get on!" Guilmon said. The arc readies to leave. "In a minute." Takato said. "Then I'm coming down." Guilmon said. "No!" Takato cried. Henry helps Ryo on. "You promised Dad you'd go home remember? He's making you a big batch of Guilmon bread." Takato said. "Yeah..." Guilmon sighed. 'Rika, where are you?' Takato thought.

In the farther part of the physical layer Kyubimon is running with Rika and Impmon on her back. "Impmon was right...we are out of our teeny, tiny minds." Kyubimon said. "We'll make it." Rika said. "Not at the rate I'm crawling along. I need more strength!" Kyubimon said, as she jumps into the air. "I have just the pick-me-up." Rika said. She pulls out a card, and slashes it through her D'arc. "Alright!" Kyubimon said.

Back with the others, the arc starts to leave. "Huh?" they all ask. "We're moving! We're moving!" Suzie said. "Come on!" Henry yelled. "Hurry Takato!" Guilmon said. Takato starts to run for the arc. "But they're not here yet!" he said. "Henry, don't you think we'd better go look for them?" Terriermon asked.

"Yeah." Henry said. "No, I'll get them." Ryo said. "Huh?" Takato said. Monodramon matrix digivolved to Cyberdramon. Ryo climbs on him and they fly away. "We'll be back before ya know it!" he said, as they fly away. "Be careful!" Henry called after them. "Rika is messing up the program, that is so like her." Kazu said. Takato trips and falls.

"Ow!" Takato said. "Oh no! Takato!" Guilmon said. The arc starts to fly higher. "How do we stop this thing?" Henry asked. "We gotta find the brakes." Terriermon said. "Arc! Come on stop!" Guilmon said. "Or we could just yell at it." Terriermon quips. "Arc, please! Takato's not on yet! We can't leave! Stop it!" Guilmon said.

"Guilmon, you do realize you're talking to a boat?" Kenta asked. "Takato, try and jump on!" Kazu said. Takato gets up. ''Okay!" he said. "This isn't good. Keep running! You can do it!" Henry said. "Takato!" Guilmon said. Takato falls behind. "Takato!" Guilmon said, leaning forward.

"Careful Guilmon, you'll fall!" Henry said. Guilmon does fall but Henry garbs him and falls too so Guardromon grabs him. "Not if I can help it!" Guardromon said. "Momentai, we're coming!" Terriermon said, running down henry's, then Guilmon's back. Lopmon and Calumon follow behind him. Guilmon grabs Terriermon's ear and Lopmon hangs onto Terriermon's other ear and Calumon grabs onto Lopmon's ear to make a chain for Takato grab on. He does grab Calumon's little hand. "It's working!" Takato said.

"Good thing my ears are cramping!" Terriermon complained. "Huh?" Takato asked. He sees Calumon can't hold him. "Oh no! Calumon!" Takato said. He let's go but Calumon re-grabs him but he falls too. "Ah!" they yelled. "Arc! You gotta stop! Please! Listen to me! Stop!" Guilmon begged.

The arc stopped and Takato runs under it. "Hey look it stopped. But why?" Takato asked. "Come on Takato!" the others yelled. "Hey! Wait for us!" Ryo's voice called out from behind the dust. "Hm?" Takato said, looking around. "Hey!" Ryo called again.

"Is that who I think it is?" Takato asked. Rika and Kyubimon ride up. While Ryo and Cyberdramon appear right behind them. "Look what the cat dragged in!" Ryo said. "Rika! Alright Rika! I knew you'd make it!" Takato said. Rika holds out her hand. "Hey there, need a lift?" she asked. "Yeah!" he said, shifting Calumon so he supported him with one arm and held out his hand.

She grabs Takato's hand and she pulls him aboard. "Going up?" she asked. Kyubimon jumps aboard the arc and de-digivolves as she enters. Cyberdramon flies up next and de-digivolves to Monodramon and he lands on everyone. "Ah..." they complained. The arc closes and starts up again.

"Well Ms. Tardy what do you have to say for yourself?" Kazu asked. "Sorry." Rika said. he sees Impmon in her arms. "Hm, it's him. Rika, are you out of your chicken fried mind? You went back to save Impmon?" he asked. "Mm hm." she said. "Well, I've said it before and I'll say it again, you're crazier than catfish." he said leaning back, hands behind his head. "Crazier than catfish." Guardromon agreed, leaning back also. Kazu turns around. "Hm? Hey, come up with your own line!" he said. Rika is still holding Impmon. 'She should have left me...after what I did.' Impmon thought. The arc is breaking through the barriers to earth.

"And then Takato's Dad said he'd bake a bread that looks just like me. I don't know how he's going to do that because I don't look anything like a loaf of bread. Well maybe when I curl up for a nap." Guilmon said, to the glowing red screen at the front of the arc. "Guilmon who are you talking to?" Takato asked. "The arc, silly." Guilmon said.

"What? The arc?" Takato asked, confused. "Well why not? It's a really good listener Takato, I asked it to stop when you couldn't get on and it did." Guilmon said. "So, that's what happened." Takato said. He put his hand on the glowing red screen. "Well, if you can hear me, thank you arc." he said. 'If it wasn't for you we'd be doing the back stroke in a sea of Chaos by now, instead of going home.' he thought. The arc suddenly stops.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't just turbulence?" Kenta asked. Chaos bubbles rise to the arc. "What's happening?" Henry asked. "Um, it looks like the light track is disappearing. What does that mean Takato?" Guilmon asked. "Huh? Well, I think it means we're in trouble!" Takato said. The com device's screen has a red dot in the center and the arc's inside is flashing red and making an alarm.

"Huh? What now? We're hanging in the middle of nowhere. Ugh, what else could go wrong?" he said. "Uh Henry, it sounds like we're falling." Suzie said. 'me and my big mouth.' Takato said. Lopmon pries herself out of Suzie's grasp. "I think the arc has lost all of its strength." she said. "Aw man, when things go wrong. We'll never get out here." Kazu said. "But we were so close." Kenta said.

"With the tracks gone the arc won't be able to find its way back home." Henry pointed out. "Arc, can you hear me?" Takato asked. "Huh?" the others asked, looking at him as if he had lost his mind. "I know you can hear me, please you've gotta help us. You're our only chance of getting out of here. Just a little further and we'll be home. Our parents are depending on you, please help us." he said. From the red screen in front of Takato two cables come out and attach themselves to the com device and email Takato. "Huh?" he asked. The message reads OK and he makes a sigh of relief.

"Thanks." Takato said. "I told you, it's a really good listener." Guilmon said. From the outside of the arc it starts to fire up and heads up and in the back, it starts to disappear from the Chaos. "Everybody hold onto something!" Henry said. "Guys, the arc! It's starting to disappear!" Kenta said.

A/n: cliff hanger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Previously:

 _From the outside of the arc it starts to fire up and heads up and in the back, it starts to disappear from the Chaos. "Everybody hold onto something!" Henry said. "Guys, the arc! It's starting to disappear!" Kenta said._

* * *

 **True enemy, Ark, Homeward bound, Shinjuku Attacked, The Message, and Reinforcements Part 2**

The arc shoots up past the barriers to earth. "Hey arc! Dude, you get us outta this and I will hand wash you every day of the week! Vacuum your insides, you name it!" Kazu said. "Marineangemon, I'll miss you." Kenta said. From the front window a blinding light makes the tamers cover their eyes. 'Come on arc, you can do it. I know you can.' Takato thought, unconsciously grabbing Rika's hand. In the Real World, everything's calm in Shinjuku Park until the arc starts to come out of the pond. Yamaki's men and the kid's parents are driving to the Park. In the park a bright light beam shoots out of the pond and the cars stop in front of the sidewalk and everyone gets out. "That's normal, right?" Mr. Wong asked. "That depends on how you define normal, Janyu." Yamaki said. The parents and Yamaki's agents all run to the pond in time to see the arc come through.

The tamers and digimon slowly walk out of the arc and they stop, the light fades away and the kids look at their parents. Takato is still holding Rika's hand. "Hm." Rika said. Terriermon giggles. Suzie waves, Kazu looks at them, Kenta cries, and Ryo gives a thumb up. They all run to their parents, except for Jeri whose parents are not there. Yamaki takes off his sunglasses. Takato's Mom hug him and Dad pets Guilmon. Rika's mom hugs her. Henry and Suzie are hugged. Kenta and his mom cry as they hug as his dad looks ticked at Kenta. Kazu's Dad pushes down his head and Guardromon is scared of Kazu's Dad while his mom cries. Ryo stands there next to his Dad who is looking away and Monodramon stares.

Impmon sees everyone else with loved ones. 'I told them that I don't belong.' Impmon thought. He walks away. Rika is wrapped in a blanket, drinking hot cocoa and sees Impmon walk away. "Huh? Impmon..." she said. "I just found Jeri's parents, they're staying with relatives in East Matsumoto." Riley, one of Yamaki's agents said. "So, when will they be here?" Yamaki asked. "That's the thing, they won't." she said. Takato and Henry are drinking hot cocoa too and hears it. "Huh?" they asked. "You see, her father said she left on her own so she could come back on her own." She explained. Takato and Henry look over at Jeri who is in a blanket being attended by Yamaki's men, who are being watch closely by Leomon.

"We could send one of our operatives to take her there, but to be alone...the poor thing." Riley said. "Wait, I'll take her home!" Henry said. Riley, Yamaki, Takato, and Mr. Wong look at him surprised. "Listen to me, Jeri nearly lost Leomon. She needs to be with someone she knows right now." he said. "Alright, but so I don't lose all my hair, promise to be careful." Mr. Wong said. "Yeah, okay Dad." Henry said.

Henry looks over at Jeri and sees Rika put another blanket on her. Yamaki punches in something on his laptop. "All right then, the streets out of Shinjuku are closed off so you'll have to take a train." he said. A crash happens and they all see the arc being pulled back down. "Oh no! The arc! It's disintegrating! My baby!" one of the monster makers, Dolphin said. "Goodbye arc." Takato said. 'And thank you.' he thought. The arc fully disappears. "Aw, I feel like I've lost a friend." Guilmon said. "Me too boy." Takato said.

"I can't do this. Will they still want me?" Takato asked, as he pacing the room he was staying in at his aunt's house holding his phone to his ear so Rika could offer some advice. He was nervously wondering if telling his adopted parents that he had 'regained' some of the 'memories' that he 'lost'. "Relax, you can do this. They love you. Just like I do, dear." Rika said. "You're righ…. did you just call me dear?" he asked. "Maybe." she said. "Why do I have a bad feeling about that?" he asked. "I don't know, but I have to go. Talk to you later?" she said. "Sure. Love you." he said. "I love you too." she said. He hung up the phone and walked out of the room. His adopted parents were seated at the table. "Mom, Dad could I speak with you?" he asked.

"Of course, Takato. What's on your mind.?" his adopted dad asked. "When I was in the digiworld, I gain back some of my memories. At least the ones about my older brother and twin sister." Takato said, rather than beating around the bush. "That's… great. I'm guessing you're going to try and find them." Mr. Matsuki said, while his adopted mom gained tears in her eyes. "I would, but I have no intention of finding them, since I already did in the digiworld. My brother wanted me to come back, but I have no intention of going back." Takato said.

"But why wouldn't you want to go back to your real family. I'm sure they've missed you." Mrs. Matsuki said. "Because that is no longer true. My birth parents remember me as an innocent young boy. I'm a teenage boy now. They've moved on, and for me to return now would make a mockery of all the pain went through. You two are my family now." he said. Later, he was back in his room staring at the wall, when his cell phone rang. "Hello?" he asked. "Takato it's Henry." Henry said. "Hey, Henry. What's up?" Takato asked. "I told Jeri how I felt about her." Henry said. "Congrats, man. Always knew you two would end up together. Now since I see Jeri as my sister, you know what I must do. Hurt her and I will destroy you." Takato said. "Noted. Also, the D-Reaper followed us here." Henry said. That news shocked Takato. "Shit." he said. "I know. My dad, the other monster maker, and Yamaki are in Shinjuku trying to figure out a way to get rid of it." Henry said. "I have to go, see you later Henry." Takato said. "bye." Henry said. Takato hung up his phone.

* * *

Time skip- a few days later.

* * *

In Yokohama Rika is in a hotel room watching the Chaos on the news. West Shinjuku has officially been closed to all traffic. Area residents were evacuated yesterday and..." the Anchorman said. The phone rings. 'This wouldn't be happening if the D-Reaper hadn't followed us.' Rika thought. "Yes, we're fine, I guess we'll be staying in a hotel room for a little while. If you need me just call my cell phone." Her, mother Rumiko, said. Rika's Grandma is staring out the window. "Thanks, you too." Rumiko said

"Honestly Rumiko, they won't be setting up any photo shoots with all that's going on." Rika's grandma said. Rumiko gets up. "Don't you think I know that? Sorry I just need to take my mind off all this." Rumiko said. "I know, it's all so very strange." Rika's grandma said. "Well one good thing has come out it." Rumiko said. She looks at Rika watching the news and Renamon behind her. "At least we can be together as a family again." Rumiko said. Rika looks at her Mom. 'Wow, Mom's changed even more than me.' she thought.

* * *

At sensei's place Henry's family and their mother are there with Henry's sensei. "Road blocks have been set up around the perimeter and the military is mobilizing but the city remains in a state of panic..." the anchorman said. Mrs. Wong is trying to get Janyu on the phone. "So, you still can't get through?" Sensei asked. "No." Mrs. Wong sighed.

In Shinjuku, Janyu Wong is on his cell with sensei. "Glad you got through." Sensei said. "So, am I, is everything okay?" Janyu asked. "Yes, are you safe?" Sensei asked. "Hm, you know something if I didn't know better I'd swear you just handed the phone over to my father." Janyu said. "Just be careful." Sensei said. "Thanks, I will. Can you put Henry on for a minute?" Janyu asked. In Sensei's place. "Is my Dad okay?" Henry asked. "Yes he's fine, he just wants to talk to you." Sensei said. Henry takes the phone. "Hello?" he said. "Henry, I know you're going to be sorely tempted, but so I don't lose all my hair, do me a favor and leave this to us, okay?" Janyu asked. "Yeah, okay Dad." Henry said. "Wait, did you just say okay?" Janyu asked.

* * *

Takato stood in a trains station having snuck away from his aunt's house, on a pay phone. "Takato? Takato, is that you?" Mrs. Matsuki asked. "Mom." He said. "Oh, it is, yes, it is. Oh Takato, come home. I know you wanna go out there and save the world but it's too dangerous! Please, just come home!" she begged. He takes the phone away from his ear and starts to hang up. "Hello, Takato? Are you okay? Takato, I know you're there, answer me!" Mrs. Matsuki said. He turns the phone back. "I'm sorry Mom, I love you but I have to do this!" Takato said. "Takat!" she started to say. He hangs up cutting her off. "Takato." Guilmon said. "Come on, let's go!" Takato said. He grabs Guilmon and they run out of the station.

* * *

In the hotel room Rika is watching and biting her thumb. The military is confident but even they acknowledge that they don't know what they're up against." the anchorman said. "This isn't something that can be fought with guns, they'll be crushed." Renamon said. Rika stands up. "I know, we've gotta do something." she said. She sees her mother, holding bag, standing by the door. "You two are going out there, aren't you?" Mrs. Nonaka asked. "Mom..." Rika said. "You know, back when I got married everyone tried to tell me I was too young." Mrs. Nonaka said. 'Here we go again.' Rika thought. "But I didn't listen. Turns out my daughter is as stubborn I was. You should be allowed to make your own decisions." Mrs. Nonaka said. Rika looks surprised. "Like I did." Mrs. Nonaka said. She walks to Rika.

"If you are going out there maybe you could wear this for me?" she asked. She hands her the bag and Rika pulls out a shirt with a full heart t-shirt instead of a broken one. "Oh Mom." Rika said. "Well I just thought it might bring you luck, besides..." Mrs. Nonaka said. She opens her jacket to show she's wearing a full heart t-shirt that red and pink. "We match."

"Oh Mom." Rika said. They both laugh. Rika puts on the new shirt. "Thank you." Renamon said. Rika puts on her jacket over her new shirt and leaves with Renamon. "Let's go!" Rika said. "Right!" Renamon said. They leave through the door. "But, be careful!" Mrs. Nonaka called after them. The door slams shut. "Oh, I hope I've done the right thing. Have I done the right thing, Mom?" she asked. "I think you did. She would've gone anyway, but now she goes knowing that you love her." Rika's grandma said. "I know. I know, but...do you think that love is enough to keep her safe?" Mrs. Nonaka asked. "Mm hm." Rika's grandma said.

* * *

At Sensei's place. "If you wanna fit in you have to learn to talk right." Suzie said. "Oh Suzie, do I have to?" Lopmon sighed. "Hey, that's perfect Lopmon! Now try 'I don't wanna go to bed yet!'" Suzie said. "But, I do." Lopmon said, tiredly. "No, you never want to go to bed." Suzie said. Lopmon turns to Terriermon. "Momentai." he breathed, asleep. Lopmon sighs. "I'm so exhausted." she said, yawning. "Hey! What did I just say about bed?" Suzie asked. she yawns. "Oh, now you've got me doing it too." she said.

"Huh? Ooh, did something just attack?" Terriermon asked, waking up, partially. He falls back asleep. A few feet away, Henry and Sensei are talking, at a table next to a window. "You were right Sensei; the Devas didn't think they were evil because they believed in what they were doing." Henry said. "Hm, it's like the clouds." Sensei said. He looks outside and Henry does the same. "Clouds?" Henry asked, confused. "What do we know about clouds?" Sensei asked. "They're cumulous?" Henry said, though it sounded like a question. "True, but they also move between us and the sun creating areas of shadow. And as the clouds move they move the shadows with them. The dark becomes light and the light becomes darkness, so it is with the perception of truth." Sensei said.

"So, can you know what's true? Or do you just have to trust that what you're doing is right?" Henry asked. "Very few things are absolute, Henry. Not even our own existence, for example take the border between the Real World and the Digital World." Sensei said. "What do you mean?" Henry asked. "To the average person there's a clear distinction between those worlds, that one contains living beings and the other does not. Isn't that, right? But you see that both are real and both contain living creatures, so perhaps there's no distinction between them at all and no real border." Sensei said.

* * *

In Shinjuku, there's no one around and Takato and Guilmon are walking, Guilmon had a coat on him. "Takato can I take this off? I'm hot." Guilmon complained. "Well, I don't know Guilmon." Takato said. "Well I sure do, I feel like a big, old, boily lobster under here." Guilmon said. "Your kind of look like one." Takato said. "Hey!" Guilmon complained. "Oh, what the heck, there's no one around. Go ahead." Takato said. Guilmon takes off the jacket and sees what Takato said. "Wow you're right, this place is empty." Guilmon said. "Yeah, all the sane people have left." Takato said. "Do you think we can beat the D-Reaper, Ryuji?" Guilmon asked. "I don't know buddy, but we gotta try. It can't be harder than fighting Millenniumon, can It." Takato said.

On a bridge to the D-Reaper Kyubimon is running with Rika on her back and Rika sees traffic cones to tell people to stay away. "That's not going to stop anyone." Rika said. Kyubimon jumps the hurdles and continues. Back at Shinjuku there are army guys blocking the way to the Chaos and Takato and Guilmon are behind another building. "How are we going to get past those guys?" Guilmon said. "I don't know, but we gotta come up with a plan." Takato said. "Ooh!" Guilmon said.

"What? Do you have an idea?" Takato asked. "No, I just like it when we come up with plans." Guilmon said. "Guilmon." Takato said, exasperated. "Hm, sorry." Guilmon said. "Maybe you can digivolve and break through. No, that's not going to work. If we do that they'll probably just think we're the enemy, and they already don't trust digimon." Takato said, trying to figure out a plan. "But if there's no other way, then maybe I should just go ahead and digivolve." Guilmon said. ''Wait a sec, just give me some time to think." Takato said. "Um...is that enough time?" Guilmon asked, after only a few seconds of silence. "Guilmon!" Takato sighed.

* * *

At Sensei's Henry and his Mom are sitting, talking about Henry going to fight. "I'm pretty sure Takato's gone down there and I know Rika's there." Henry said. "And you want to go too?" Mrs. Wong said. "Yes! But after talking to Sensei I'm all confused, I mean I know that the D-Reaper has to be stopped but how can I be sure that fighting it or whatever is the right thing. Plus, I told Dad I wouldn't go." he said. "So, what are you going to do?" she asked. "I don't know, I don't think I have a choice." he said.

"No choice?! Of course you have a choice, Henry! You don't automatically have to rush out and put yourself into danger, you know? I mean you could get seriously hurt out there, all of you could!" she said. "Oh Mom." Henry sighed. "The choices you make affect other people. Sometimes it affects them greatly, like when they have to sit home worrying about what might be happening to you Henry." Mrs. Wong said. "Mom, I..." he tried to say, but trailed off not finding the right words. "What?" she asked.

"Hm... Mom I know that you're worried about me, but believe me, we're the only ones who know what we're up against in Shinjuku. Only Takato, Rika, and I have a real shot at beating it. Especially with Jeri in East Matsumoto. And Kazu, Kenta, and Ryo unaccounted for. We can't just sit back and ignore it and hope that this thing will go away because it's not going to." he said. "Oh Henry, I guess I should've known you would say something like that. It's just amazing to me, every day you seem to get more and more like your father." Mrs. Wong said. "And that's bad?" Henry asked.

"No, it's good, it just sometimes gets you into trouble. There was onetime when your father was just starting out, just trying to build a name for himself. This poor friend of his was living in Hong Kong and his house burned down, your father didn't hesitate one bit, he quit his job even though he didn't know if he could get another one, then went to help. Said he couldn't call himself a friend otherwise." she said. "So, I guess I can't fault you for wanting to help your friends." she said.

Henry gets optimistic she'd let him go. "Yeah?" he asked. "But I still don't want you to go." Mrs. Wong said. "Oh." he said. "Henry, I don't know what to tell you. I know you probably have to go out and save the world, but we just got you back and I don't know if I can stand the thought of losing you again." she said. Meanwhile, in a bedroom. "A bath? I don't need one." Lopmon sighed. "Perfect! You sound just like me!" Suzie said, excited. Terriermon walks by. Psst!" he said. Lopmon notices him. He waves at her. "You're leaving?!" she said. In the main room, Henry is standing while his Mom is still on the ground crying. "Henry, if you have to go then go." Mrs. Wong said, facing away from him. Henry starts for the door. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." he said. "I hope so Henry, I really do." she said. Henry turns and puts his hands together and closes his eyes to show respect for his Mom. "I love you Mom, I just...have to go. Just remember that, okay?" he said.

* * *

On the way to Shinjuku Takato and Guilmon are walking down the street and stop at the flood tunnel at the other end of town. "Here we go." Takato said. "Here?" Guilmon asked. "Yeah, don't you remember? We've been here before, it connects to that big underground waterway." Takato said. Flashback to the first time in the waterway and end flashback. "Oh yeah, big, scary underground waterway. Whenever I go in here it seems like something bad happens." Guilmon said.

"I can't believe that no one's guarding it, but that works out great for us. This'll take us all the way to the center of the Park. I just hope that the D-Reaper doesn't have a trap or something waiting for us down here." Takato said. "Well I'm not scared." Guilmon said. "Then neither am I." Takato said, in an unconvincing voice. "Hey goggle head!" Rika's voice called. He and Guilmon look around for Rika and see her on top of the bridge. "You weren't thinking of going without me, were you dear?" Rika asked.

"Rika! No, no of course not." Takato said. "So, what are you doing down in that tunnel, then?" she asked. "Oh well see, Guilmon and I were going to find a phone to call you and... hey wait a minute! You were just about to go after the D-Reaper without calling me, weren't you?" he said. "Guilty." She said, with a small smile. "Well come on." he said. "What about me?" Henry calls. "Henry!" Takato and Rika said. Henry rides up to the side on his bike.

"What about me?" Terriermon asked. "Yeah, you too." Takato said. "That's better!" Terriermon said. "Well hurry up already." Rika said. "Yeah. What you think we'd try to do this by ourselves?" Takato said. "We'd never do that." she said, sarcastically. "Funny, cause that's what it looks like you're doing." Henry said. "No! Nu uh!" Rika and Takato deny. She starts to take off her jacket. "Uh-oh, the jacket is coming off." Takato said. She tosses it in the air. "That's right boys, playtime's over." she said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Previously:

" _Well hurry up already." Rika said. "Yeah. What you think we'd try to do this by ourselves?" Takato said. "We'd never do that." she said, sarcastically. "Funny, cause that's what it looks like you're doing." Henry said. "No! Nu uh!" Rika and Takato deny. She starts to take off her jacket. "Uh-oh, the jacket is coming off." Takato said. She tosses it in the air. "That's right boys, playtime's over." she said._

* * *

 **True enemy, Ark, Homeward bound, Shinjuku Attacked, The Message, and Reinforcements Part 3**

In the tunnel, Takato, Rika, Henry, Guilmon, Renamon, and Terriermon walked in silence. "Well nothing bad has happened so far, but it's still scary." Guilmon said. "Wait till we face the D-Reaper." Renamon said. "Oh, why'd you have to go and remind us of that?" Terriermon asked. "Because we've got to come up with a plan to handle it." she said. "You mean beating up on it isn't plan enough?" he joked. "If it frightens the Sovereigns it is not to be taken lightly." she said. "It can't be taken lightly, it's the size of a house!" Terriermon said. "I think Renamon's right Terriermon, I mean she's always been right before so why not now?" Guilmon said.

"Why thank you." Renamon said. ''Renamon and Guilmon sitting in a tree!" Terriermon teased. Rika looks at Takato seeing him look at her. He turns red and turns his head. 'Um, what's going on here?' Henry thought. "Well what?" Rika asked. "Oh, nothing. I just wanted to say that, that shirt looks good." Takato said. Rika turns red, but pecks him on the cheek. 'Hm, just keep walking.' Henry thought. At the end of the tunnel. "Sure, was a long tunnel." Takato said. He opens the door and they all step out. Guilmon senses something. "Hm? Hm, hey that sounds like fireworks." he said. They walk to where they can see things.

"Oh no!" Henry said. "Does this mean we're too late?" Takato asked. "I don't know, but I'll tell ya what it does mean." Henry said. In the air the army is shooting at an Agent of D-Reaper (ADR), it's ADR #03 the Pendulum Feet. "Now we have to deal with the D-Reaper and the army." Henry said. "Great, twice as much fun." Takato said, sarcastically. "What are those birds?" Rika asked. "The D-Reaper?" Henry guessed. "We know so little about it." She said. 'Yeah, except that it can destroy us all.' Takato thought. "This sure isn't going to be easy." Henry said. "Yeah but really, when has it ever been easy for us?" Takato asked. "Why are they even bothering? Shooting at that thing isn't going to do any good." Rika said.

"Hey I don't see us doing any better. Please if you know the way to defeat it, I would love to hear it." Henry said. "Well we're not going to get anywhere with that kind of attitude." she said. "Come on guys, we've gotta figure this out. Should w digivolve, throw pinecones at it? Or just pray?" Takato asked. Two big eyes appear in front of them out of thin air. "What is that? It's staring right at us." he said. More eyes appear. "I mean really staring right at us." he said. The eyes belong to the wings of multiple ADR #02 the Searcher, as they fully show themselves.

"Okay, I'm freaked out." Takato said. One Searcher moves forward to the tamers, stops and stares at them making the tamers nervous and two more move forward. "What are they?" he asked. "Are they digimon?" Henry asked. "I don't think so." Terriermon said. The Searcher tilts its head. "I'd know if they were." Terriermon said. "Maybe they're the D-Reaper's pets. But why would he keep all of his birdies on a leash?" Guilmon said. "I'm not sure I wanna find out." Takato said. "They must be some sort of advanced scouts." Renamon rationalized. The Searcher nods.

"You sure they're not here to weird us out? Cause they're doing a great job of that." Rika said. "Why are they just staring?" Henry asked. "Well you guys are a pretty goofy looking bunch." Terriermon quipped. Guilmon tries to touch it but Takato pulls his hand away. "Guilmon! Are you nuts?! If that thing's part of the D-Reaper, then if you touch it all your data will disappear." Takato said. "I know that, I just needed a little reminder." Guilmon said. More Searchers appear. "Guys, what's wrong with this picture?" Henry asked. "Do you think that we should um..." Takato said, but trailed off.

"Run like crazy? Good idea." Henry said. They all run. Guilmon stays and stares back at the Searchers. "Guilmon! What are you doing?" Takato said. "Staring contest." Guilmon said. "Come on!" Takato said. he runs back and pulls Guilmon. "But I was winning!" Guilmon said. They all run and all the Searchers turn to watch. They're not following, maybe they're afraid of us." Rika said. "Or so unconcerned about us that we're not worth chasing." Renamon said. "Way to stay positive Renamon. We gotta find some place to hide!" Henry said. "Hey, I know a place where no one think we'd go! The school!" Takato said.

* * *

They arrive at the school and manage to sneak into one of the classrooms. They all chose a place to sleep and try to fall asleep. A few hours later Takato wakes up to the sound of someone whimpering. He looks around and sees Rika seemed to be having a nightmare. "No dad… please don't leave me." she whimpered. He silently got out of the chair he had chosen to sleep on and knelt next to Rika. "Rika… wake up. It's okay. It's just a dream." he whispered, lightly shaking her shoulder. Her eyes slowly open, and she takes one look at Takato before lunging at him, burring her face in his neck. He could feel her tears against his neck. "Sssssshhhhh. I'm right here. You're not alone." he whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her. He climbed onto the bookshelf, so he was lying next to her. After a few minutes, Rika finally calmed down. "Better?" Takato asked. "Yeah. Will you stay with me, at least until I'm asleep?" she asked. "Always." he said. She laid her head against his chest, and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before Takato fell asleep also.

It felt like he was asleep for only a few minutes, when Takato was awakened by indirect sunlight from the window. He carefully slipped out of Rika's arms, placing his sweatshirt under her head to use as a replacement pillow. "The only thing worse than waking up and going to school is waking up and being in school." he whispered. He looked around the room. Henry and Terriermon are sleeping on desks, and Guilmon is sleeping on the windowsill. Takato moved to the windowsill and looks out the window, waking Guilmon, he sees the D-Reaper on the city and gets depressed.

"Morning already?" Guilmon asked, sitting up. "Yeah. I was hoping it was a dream." Takato said. "Well it isn't and we're the only ones that can deal with it." Henry said. Rika and Renamon get up. "Well I'm awake." Rika said, stretching. "Five more minutes." Terriermon said, sleepily rubbing his eyes. "Hey Takato, can we eat soon, please?" Guilmon asked. "You know some of us aren't hungry all the ti..." Takato said, but is uninterrupted by his growling stomach. "That's not what your stomach's saying." Guilmon said, laughing.

At Takato's house he opens the side door with a key. "Well, we can get breakfast here." he said. "Nice job!" Rika, Renamon, Henry, Terriermon, and Guilmon said. "Well, we have to make it first." Takato said. "Oh…" they said. Inside the bakery Takato looks for the ingredients. "Come on guys, how hard can it be? Okay there's gotta be some kind of bread mix around here." he said. He looks in the fridge. "You mean my parents make this stuff from scratch? Maybe this won't be so easy. Well at least we've got all the bread makings." he said. "But can we make it?" Henry asked. "We can make something." Takato said. "Yeah, but will that something kill us?" Rika asked. Takato turns on the faucet. "Great, we've got water." he said. He turns it off and goes to the stove. "Well there's nothing more filling than water." she said. "And the gas is working." he said, turning on the stove, then turned it back off. "So, looks like we're all going to be making bread this morning."

"Finally, Guilmon bread!" Guilmon cried, claws in the air. "Well it's official, we're all going to get food poisoning." Rika said. "Rika!" Renamon scolded. "Okay! I get dibs on Rika's share!" Terriermon said. "That's if Guilmon doesn't eat the whole thing first." Henry said. "Come on let's get started. Now where are those hairnets?" Takato said. Guilmon sneezes from the powder and causes all the powder to float around the room. Takato protects himself and stares at Guilmon strangely, Henry and Terriermon look at Guilmon, Terriermon giggles at him and Rika laughs at Guilmon and Renamon seems shocked Rika is laughing.

Later they put the bread into the oven. "Now we just wait for it to bake." Takato said. "Oh, we always have to wait for everything." Guilmon said. "You always have to eat everything." Terriermon said. "So? What's your point?" Guilmon said. Minutes pass by and everyone changes position while Guilmon just stares into the oven, watching the bread bake. The timer goes off and they all are excited. They all have their bread in their hands. "Well Rika, what do you have to say for yourself now?" Renamon asked. "Just pass the butter, will ya?" Rika asked, in return. They all laugh.

"Ah, that's the best bread I ever had." Takato said. He sits back in his chair while Guilmon is admiring his Guilmon bread and eating it. "Yeah it turned out great. Now if we could only beat the D-Reaper by baking bread we'd be set." Henry said. Renamon senses something. She stands up. "What is it, Renamon?" Rika asked. "A car." Renamon said. "What?" Takato asked. "I wasn't sure at first, but it's definitely a car. And it's coming this way." she said. "Who is it?" he asked.

"And why would they be coming here? Sounds like trouble." Henry said. The doorbell rings and they all get up to answer it. At the door Takato opens, slightly, it to see Yamaki, Riley and Tally. "Yeah um, who is it? Huh? Yamaki!" he exclaimed, opening the door fully. "I had a feeling you'd be here." Yamaki said. "Yeah, but what in the world are you doing here? And you brought friends, wait a minute I know you. You come here all the time to buy bread and those day-old bagels." Takato said, looking at Riley. "Hey, how's it going?" Riley asked. "Those bagels were day old?" Yamaki asked. Back in the house, Yamaki, Riley, Tally, Takato, Rika, Henry, and the Digimon sat around the table.

"The D-reaper? How did it get here?" Yamaki asked. "We first saw it in the Digital World. Somehow it followed the arc that brought us home." Henry said. "Hm, now it's all starting to make sense. I wonder if this is what attacked Hypnos before. Listen Takato, it's vitally important you tell me everything you know about this thing. Do you have any idea what it wants with us?" Yamaki asked. "Believe me if we knew we'd tell you." Takato said. A loud bang sound occurs. "Huh?" Yamaki, Riley, Tally, Takato, Rika, Henry, and the Digimon all said.

They all rush outside and see the D-Reaper is being attacked at again. "Don't these guys ever rest?" Guilmon asked. "They're starting to fight the D-Reaper again." Takato said. "I told them they can't beat it that way. They're only putting themselves in danger." Yamaki said. they all rush into the van that Yamaki, Tally, and Riley drove to the bakery.

Outside the fight zone the van arrives. "Stop here!" Takato said. The tamers and digimon run out with Yamaki, Riley, and Tally following. "See that little guy flying around? Maybe it's the D-Reaper and the rest is just its field. So, we might not have to fight the whole thing, just the little guy." he said. "Finally, we get to fight a little guy." Terriermon said. "But what if you're wrong?" Henry asked. "Then we're really no worse off than when I came up with this idea. And there's only one way to find out if I'm right or not." Takato said. "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!" Takato, Rika, and Henry said, swiping a black card (Takato) and two blue cards (Henry and Rika).

* * *

 **Matrix digivolution.**

 **Terriermon matrix digivolve to... Rapidmon!**

 **Renamon matrix digivolve to... Taomon!**

 **Guilmon matrix digivolve to... WarGrowlmon!**

* * *

"It's up to you now guys!" Takato said. "So, this is digivolution." Yamaki said. Pendulum Feet shoot Chaos balls at the digimon. "Careful, those might erase you!" Takato warned. WarGrowlmon defends himself. "Go get him Rapidmon!" Henry said. "Rapid Fire!" Rapidmon said, firing missiles. The missile destroys the ball.: "Go Taomon!" Rika said.: "Talisman Spell!" Taomon said, creating a shield around herself. The shield protects her and destroys the ball.

On the opposite side the army sees the digimon attacking the D-Reaper. "Sir, something is engaging the enemy!" an army soldier informed the general in charge. "What?! Give me those binoculars!" the general said. He looks through. "This is nuts, we can't just sit back and rely on a bunch of kids and their digital pets." he said. Yamaki walks out from behind him. "Really?" Yamaki asked. The General looked at him. "They're doing better than you, sir." Yamaki said.

"Atomic Blaster!" WarGrowlmon said. "Bunny Blaster!" Rapidmon said. They shoot at Pendulum Feet but he creates the barrier Taomon did. "Oh no." Taomon said. The blasts hit the barrier making an explosion. "That was the same as my shield." she said. The smoke clears leaving Pendulum Feet unharmed. He opens his mouth and shoot WarGrowlmon's Atomic Blaster back at WarGrowlmon sending WarGrowlmon back and on the ground Takato feels every hit and is thrown back as well.

"Takato! Rapidmon, watch out! He's copying our attacks somehow!" Henry said. "Do you ever have any good news?" Rapidmon said. From behind Rapidmon Pendulum Feet shoots more Chaos balls at him and they hit him. "Ah!" Rapidmon cried out in pain. Henry feels his pain and is sent back too. Pendulum feet moves to Taomon spinning like two blades cutting Taomon. Ah!" Taomon gasped in pain. Rika feels the pain too. The digimon are tired but the Pendulum Feet is fresh and tilts his head and looks at them.

"How can we beat this guy if he keeps turning his attacks against us? It's like beating up myself." Rapidmon said. 'Maybe the D-Reaper can't be beaten, I've never felt fear like this before.' Taomon thought. "What if we lose? What will happen to Takato and the others?" WarGrowlmon said. He looks at the tamers and how they're in pain. "If we're really going to beat this guy we're all going to have to bio-merge!" Takato said. He holds out his digivice. Nothing happens.

"It's not working." he said. "We're not data." Henry said. "Huh?" Rika and Takato asked, confused. "It worked in the Digital World because we were data, but here we're flesh and blood." he said. "So, are we supposed to just stand around and twiddle our thumbs while our digimon get beaten up?" Rika asked. "I can't believe this! Is anything good ever going to happen to us?!" Takato said. From the sky Beelzemon flies down. "One good thing coming up!" Beelzemon said.

He flies to the others and the D-Reaper. What? Beelzemon?" WarGrowlmon asked. "What are you doing here?" Taomon asked. "Looking to hit us while we're down, huh? That's your style, right?" Rapidmon asked. "Hey, trash me if you want but I swear I'm here to help." Beelzemon said. "Do you even know the meaning of the word?" Rapidmon asked. "I'm on the level fellas, really." Beelzemon said. WarGrowlmon growls at him. "But I don't give a dirty handkerchief if you believe me or not, cause my partners believe in me." Beelzemon said.

* * *

 _Flashback to Mako giving Impmon his gun._

 _Mako: "You can blast all the bad guys with it."_

 _Flashback to Ai kissing him._

 _Ai: "We sure love you."_

 _End flashbacks._

* * *

"And I'm doing this one for them. All right, bring it on!" Beelzemon said. Pendulum Feet spins toward Beelzemon with the blades. "Is that all you got for me?" he asked. He holds out his arm and the tip of the gun opens and energy forms in it "Corona Blaster!" he yelled, firing the energy. He shoots the energy at Pendulum Feet but he moves out of the way, but the wire he's attached to the D-Reaper is cut, making him stop. 'He did it, this is our chance.' Takato thought. "Talisman of Light!" Taomon said. "Tri Beam!" Rapidmon said. "Atomic Blaster!" WarGrowlmon said. The attacks hit and destroy Pendulum Feet turning him into Chaos and disappearing. "Yeah." Henry said. "You did it." Takato said.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

" _And I'm doing this one for them. All right, bring it on!" Beelzemon said. Pendulum Feet spins toward Beelzemon with the blades. "Is that all you got for me?" he asked. He holds out his arm and the tip of the gun opens and energy forms in it "Corona Blaster!" he yelled, firing the energy. He shoots the energy at Pendulum Feet but he moves out of the way, but the wire he's attached to the D-Reaper is cut, making him stop. 'He did it, this is our chance.' Takato thought. "Talisman of Light!" Taomon said. "Tri Beam!" Rapidmon said. "Atomic Blaster!" WarGrowlmon said. The attacks hit and destroy Pendulum Feet turning him into Chaos and disappearing. "Yeah." Henry said. "You did it." Takato said._

 **True enemy, Ark, Homeward bound, Shinjuku Attacked, The Message, and Reinforcements Part 4**

After celebrating for a while with Beelzemon Takato, Rika, Henry, and the Digimon return to the school for the night. Rather than have a repeat of the night before, Takato joined Rika on the bookshelf and covered them with his hooded t-shirt as best he could. Throughout the night, he could barely sleep, due to the feeling that something big was about to happen. The next morning, he again woke up before the others, slipping out of Rika's grasp and moved to stare out the window. Henry soon woke up also. "Every time I wake up in school I think I'm in a nightmare." he said. He yawns and walks to the window where Takato is already there.

"What's up?" Henry asked. "I couldn't get any sleep last night." Takato said. He just stares blankly at the schoolyard. "And it's not cause Guilmon snored like a dump truck." he said. "Something bugging you?" Henry asked. "I get the feeling that something big is about to happen. I don't know what it is though." Takato said. The curtain billows. "That's funny, I don't remember leaving the window open." Henry said. The curtain stops blowing. Rika wakes up then, standing up and stretching. "Morning." she said walking over. "Good morning." Takato and Henry said. They soon left for Takato's bakery.

In Shinjuku, the winds blowing and on Takato's bakery there's a note. "Hey what's this?" Takato asked. He takes the note off and reads it. "'Kids, come to Rika's house at once.'" he read. "Huh?" Rika asked. "Our parents." he said. "This can't be good." she said. they head off for Rika's home. "Guys, hold on a minute, I don't think we should go." Rika said. The boys stop. "Why not?" Henry asked. "Why not? What if it's a trap or something?" she said. "Rika, my adopted parents aren't like that. Maybe they just wanna talk. Everything will be fine, I promise." Takato said taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. Renamon appears. "You know Rika he may be right, we should trust them." she said.

They continue walking. At Rika's house Rika, Takato, and Henry open the door. "Um, hello?" Rika asked. Their parents are standing there. "Hey, welcome home. Well to Rika's home anyway, hope you're hungry." Mr. Matsuki said. Rika, Takato, Henry, and the digimon see food spread out over a long table and sit at the table. "Holy mackerel!" Takato said. Terriermon jumps around the room singing. "Buns and beans and sauerkraut, I'm going to eat till I pass out!" he sings. He gets to Henry who pulls him to sit down by the ear. Guilmon smells the bread shaped as his face. "Is this what I think it is?" he asked. "Yep, well I promised ya didn't I? Do ya like it?" Mr. Matsuki asked. "Guilmon bread! Guilmon bread! I like bread shaped like my head!" Guilmon sang. "Well I think..." Takato started. "Guilmon bread! Guilmon bread!" Guilmon continued to sing. "That's a yes." Takato said. "Your mother and I cooked all day, now eat up before it gets cold." Rika's grandma said. "Wow." Rika said. She turns to her Mom. "You cook?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, silly, I'm not just all looks you know." her mom said. "Well go on already, aren't you hungry?" Mrs. Matsuki asked. "You better believe it." Rika, Henry, and Takato said, together. Guilmon and Terriermon bury their faces in his food and the tamers eat normal. "Mom, where's Suzie?" Henry asked. "Well your Sensei was nice enough to look after her for a while." Mrs. Wrong said. "Henry, check it out, I can fit twelve buns in my mouth!" Terriermon said with his mouth full. Mrs. Wong giggles. "Oh Takato." Mrs. Matsuki said. "Yeah? What's up?" Takato asked.

"Well I knew you missed them so I brought your toothbrush and your favorite pajamas with the teddy bears on them." she said. "Mom." he complained, blushing. Rika pecked his cheek. "I think it's cute, Gogglehead." she said, taking his hand in hers. "Are you two dating?" Rika's mom asked. Takato and Rika glanced at each other, then nodded. "Oh, Rika I'm so happy for you." Her mom said, quickly moving around and hugging Rika.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a bridge a dog and girl, Alice, run away from the Bubbles, ADR #04. The dog turns and growls at the Bubbles. "Dobermon!" Alice yelled. The Bubbles shoot at the floor and it breaks up sending big wood chips. "No!"

* * *

Back at Rika's house the food is gone. "Oh, I ate so fast, I forgot to breathe." Guilmon said. He falls back. "I need a bigger tummy Takato, draw me one?" he asked. "Okay." Takato said, used to Guilmon's quirks. "You're a pal." he said. "Draw him some self-control." Terriermon said. "And just how many buns have you had?" henry asked. "Two, three, twelve…". He eats some more. "I lost count." he said. "Henry could learn a thing or two from you Terriermon, he's handsome but skinny as a mosquito, right?" Mrs. Wong said, smiling. Henry blushes. "Right." he said. Renamon puts her chopsticks down and Rika turns around to her mini table away from the others.

"Renamon?" she asked. "Hm? Oh." Renamon realizes Rika said her name. She puts her hands together. "The food was delicious, thank you." she said. "You're very welcome, why don't you join us?" Rika's Grandma said. "No, I can't." Renamon said. "Momentai, that thing's too big to go anywhere." Terriermon said referring to the D-Reaper. Renamon looks up. "I know how it feels." Guilmon said, still laying on his back.

Takato is moving his feet in his socks. "Thanks Mom and Dad, if Guilmon could sit up I'm sure he'd thank you too." he said. His D-arc starts to glow in his back pocket, he gets it out. All the parents seem upset from the D-arc's signal. Rika and Henry also have their D-arcs out. "I'm getting a huge activity reading." Henry said. "Renamon what's going on?" Rika asked. "I'll find out." Renamon said. She disappears. "Let's go boy." Takato said, climbing to his feet. "Right come on!" Henry said, as he and Rika followed Takato. They are about to leave when they see their parents and the parents get up blocking the exit. "We're sorry, we didn't want this to happen, honest, but we... we have to...to leave." Takato said. He looks down. "We've discussed it and we decided we don't want you to go. The fact is any other kid would never be allowed to rush into danger like this and you know it, but you're not any other kid, you're all very special," Mr. Matsuki said. The digimon are outside watching and the parents walk and move aside. "And whether we like it or not, you're free to do what you think is right."

Takato's Dad holds Takato's hands while his Mom hugs him. "Honestly, between you and your father it's a wonder my hair hasn't gone totally gray." Mrs. Matsuki said. Outside Guilmon watches. Mrs. Wong hugs Henry. "I almost lost you once Henry, and the thought of losing you again is too much, but this is just too important for me to stop you." She said letting go. "Really? Thanks Mom." Henry said. Behind the rock Terriermon watches. "You're okay with this Mom?" Rika asked.

"Of course, I'm not I wish you had nothing to do with any of this." Rumiko said. Rika puts her head down. "I wish you were still a baby I could keep safely at home." Rumiko said, as she hugs Rika. "Oh Mom." Rika said, returning the hug. "But you're not, are you." Rumiko said, pulling away. "Take care of yourself dear." Rika's Grandma said. "I will." Rika said.

Outside the digimon continue to watch silently watch. "It's hard to think while other kids are out playing tag you're out saving the world. With all our worrying we probably haven't told you how proud we are of you, well we are. But if you don't come home in one piece you're all in big trouble, got it?" Rika's Grandma warned. "Got it!" Takato, Rika, and Henry said. They ride on Growlmon out of Rika's yard to the fight. "Wait for me!" Gargomon yells, as he runs out and slides. "Whoa!"

* * *

Kyubimon runs over and Growlmon, Gargomon, and the kids run to the D-Reaper too. "It's over there!" Henry said. "All right, who's up for a round of target practice?" Gargomon asked. He jumps on Growlmon's head and he starts running. "Yeah! Go get 'em!" Growlmon said. Gargomon jumps off Growlmon's head to the Bubbles. "Gargo Laser!" Gargomon said. The laser destroys one of the Bubbles. "Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon said. The bubbles run away but the fire destroys them.

"They're after something!" Kyubimon said. Two figures run away from the Bubbles. "There, look!" Takato said. It's Alice and Dobermon running but two more bubbles stop them. "Kyubimon!" Rika said. "Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon said. The fire destroys them and Takato, Rika, henry, and the Digimon run up and see Alice laying on the floor. "Hey, uh are you okay?" Henry said. "Who are you?" Takato asked. "You're the tamers, we've been searching for you." Alice said. "That would be us, do we know you?" he asked. "I know you." she said. "How about a little more information there, Blondie?" Rika asked, distrustfully. "Takato." Growlmon said. "Yeah, what is it Growlmon?" Takato said. "That's no doggy, that's a digimon." Growlmon said. Takato looks at Dobermon. "Are these children the ones I seek?" Dobermon asked.

"I think so, I wish they weren't." Alice said. Dobermon growls. "Your partner looks kind of tense there." Henry said, nervously. She pets him and he calms down a little. "Dobermon's just on his guard. Alice: He's been hunted mercilessly ever since he arrived in the Real World. It wants to stop him from his quest." she said. "Okay, so what's his quest?" Rika asked. Alice looks upset. "To deliver...a message." Dobermon said. "A message? From who?" Takato asked. From underneath the bridge agents #5, Creepy Hands, warps his long arms around the bridge and crushes one end.

"Heads up!" Henry said. Fire beams shoot out and melt some glass and destroy half of the bridge and all the tamers and digimon run to the other side. Gargomon shoots at Creepy Hands and more Bubbles appear. "Watch out!" Takato yelled. "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!" Takato, Rika, and Henry said.

* * *

 **Matrix Digivolution:**

 **Gargomon matrix digivolve to... Rapidmon!**

 **Kyubimon matrix digivolve to... Taomon!**

 **Growlmon matrix digivolve to... WarGrowlmon!**

* * *

"Talisman of Light!" Taomon said. The Bubbles take the hit and die. The Creepy Hands go for WarGrowlmon but he grabs #5's hands but he heads butts WarGrowlmon. "Tri Beam!" Rapidmon said. Creepy Hands knocks Rapidmon to the ground. "Rapidmon!" Henry yelled. "That thing's way too strong, we gotta bio-merge now." Takato said. "We can't, this isn't the Digital World. Our partners are data but we're not, there's no way we can bio-merge here." Henry said. Alice turns to Dobermon. "There is a way, that's why I'm here." Alice said. They all turn to Alice. "That's why I brought him." she said.

"Dobermon, what do you mean?" Takato asked. "This is my quest, I was sent here by the Digimon Sovereign to help you." Dobermon said. Takato and Henry looked confused. "But how?" Henry asked. "Thank you, Alice, but you know what I must do." Dobermon said. "I know." she said sadly. "I'll never forget what you've done. For all of us." he said. He leaps into the air and flies upward.

"The Digimon Sovereign are fighting the enemy in the Digital World, but the enemy's most evolved part has emerged way toward here in your world. Only you, the tamers, can stop it by fighting as one with your digimon. To aid you, I bring a gift from the Digimon Sovereign. The Sovereigns also said that reinforcements are coming." he said. Dobermon's body turns into pink light as he shoots up more.

"Remember, the fate of the world lies in your hands!" Dobermon said. The pink light splits into red and blue light and Dobermon disappears. "Dobermon." Alice said. The ground shakes. "What's happening?" Takato asked. The red and blue light goes down to the tamers and makes circles around them and Alice who is watching the light. Unknown to them some of the light travels to where Kazu, Kenta, Suzie, Jeri, and Ryo are. "I'm not sure, but I think he's giving us the power to bio-merge." Henry said. Taomon falls. "The let's do it before it's too late." Rika said. Takato backs up. "Dobermon's right, we're the only ones who have any chance of saving this world. WarGrowlmon let's do it!" he said. "Rapidmon!" Henry said. "Taomon!" Rika said. WarGrowlmon, Taomon, and Rapidmon get up. The tamers all hold up their D-arcs into the sky.


	9. Chapter 9

_Me (looking around cautiously): Okay all clear._

 _Loud shouting and chaos can be heard_

 _Me (rolling eyes): Geez take a break for awhile and a mob form. Not my fault I lost interested in writing._

 _Takato (appearing out of nowhere): It's been almost a year._

 _Me (jumping in surprise): GAH! DON'T DO THAT!_

 _The noises can be heard getting louder_

 _Takato: Sorry and you sure we're safe._

 _Me: Yes. Now on with the disclaimer._ I don't one anything.

* * *

 **True enemy, Ark, Homeward bound, Shinjuku Attacked, The Message, and Reinforcements Part 5**

'This doesn't work we're sunk.' Takato thought nervously.

* * *

In Henry's mind he's standing naked with his eyes closed then he opens them and he has green checkered boxes running across his body and he's on a floor that's green with light green boxes running across it. 'I think I was pretty selfish when I was younger, I had so many brothers and sisters the only way I could be heard was to assert myself. When I learned martial arts from Sensei he taught me that we learn to fight in order to avoid fighting, but I used my power against the neighborhood kid and I hurt him. After that I always felt that I had to hold back, that fighting was wrong. But this is different, this is a battle that means something.' he thought. His D-arc glows in his hand. 'Fighting for a purpose is different than just fighting to fight. This is something I have to do, something only Terriermon, my friends, and I can do.' he continued. Henry glows white with a green border. "Bio-merge Activate!" he yelled.

* * *

 **Terriermon: Terriermon bio-merge to... Megagargomon!**

* * *

In Rika's mind she's standing naked with her eyes closed then she opens them and she has blue checkered boxes running across her body and she's on a floor that's blue with light blue boxes running across it. 'Sometimes, I can't believe I'm the same person who thought about fighting digimon and downloading their data. Being the best was the only thing that mattered, but now that I'm friends with Henry and Takato and the others I realize that there's more to life than just fighting. And that there's love, courage, and friendship too. What makes it tough now is that I have to worry about someone else besides just me.' she thought. Her D-arc glows in her hand. 'Now, I don't know if I want to fight at all, but this isn't really about fighting, it's about having the strength to do what needs to be done to save the world!' she continued. Rika glows white with a blue border. "Bio-merge Activate!" she yelled.

* * *

 **Renamon bio-merge to... Sakuyamon.**

* * *

In Takato's mind he's standing naked with his eyes closed then he opens them and he has red checkered boxes running across his body and he's on a floor that's red with light red boxes running across it. The first time I bio-merged with Guilmon I didn't have a clue what was going on, I mean, I always knew I had an active imagination, but I never dreamed I'd actually become a digimon. But then when we merged and I felt Guilmon's strength flowing through me, it was like a feeling of safety and strength unlike anything I've ever known.' Takato thought. His D-arc glows. 'Thanks to him I know what it is to feel a part of something much greater than myself. And now, the fate of not one but two worlds rests on our shoulders. But I know I can do it as long as I have my friends, all my friends by my side, nothing's going to tear us apart. Nothing.' he continued. "Bio-merge Activate!" he yelled.

* * *

 **Guilmon bio-merge to... Gallantmon!**

* * *

"All right, let's show this thing it can't push us around!" Henry said. "Well you know, any more than it already has." Terriermon added. Sakuyamon floats down. "We can do anything if we work together." Guilmon said. 'And something tells me it's going to take everything we've got.' Takato thought. On the ground Alice watches Gallantmon on the roof with red and blue energy left from Dobermon floating around her.

"Oh Dobermon, I wish there had been more time. Oh." Alice said. She notices the energy looks like hearts. "We can't let Dobermon's gift be in vein. The D-Reaper's gotta be stopped, now!" Takato said. The ADR's Creepy Hands and Bubbles move in.

Guilmon: "You hear that, you big ball of badness? I'm drawing a line in the sand, well in the air!" Guilmon said. Gallantmon holds out is arm and it turns into the holy lance Gram. "And you won't get past it!" Guilmon said. Gallantmon flies in.

* * *

On the other side of the building the excess energy turns into Dobermon's head. "Oh, you came back." Alice said. It hovers over and licks Alice on the cheek and she giggles then it turns back into energy. "No don't go yet!" she said. It floats up a little, then disappears. "Dobermon".

* * *

On the other side Gallantmon jumps down with his shield protecting him from a barrage of hits by the ADR's. Rah! Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon yelled. It explodes some Bubbles.

* * *

In the second building Tally watches. "Yamaki! I mean sir! Look, it's the digimon, they're fighting the D-reaper's agents again." she said. Yamaki looks over and daisy gets up from the table she's sitting at. "They've come back?" he asked. "The children, we can't just let them fight that thing on their own." Janyu said.

* * *

On the street. "Mega Barrage!" Megagargomon yelled. The missiles hit some more Bubbles and the D-Reaper itself.

* * *

Back in the building. "There's gotta be some way we can help them. Think guys!" Janyu said. "How'd a bunch of hackers get mixed up in so much trouble?" Dolphin asked. He picks up and looks at his picture with Alice. "Or cause so much trouble for our children?" he asked. He looks at Alice holding on to his arm smiling. "I'm sorry Alice." he said. Janyu starts to leave. "Janyu." Yamaki said. "I've gotta do something." Janyu said. Like what?" Yamaki asked.

* * *

In the battle. "Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon yelled. She creates a giant barrier that moves to the agents destroying them. "Mega Barrage!" Megagargomon yelled. Alice watches the explosions. 'Goodbye Dobermon.' she thought. She turns and walks away. 'You did something no one else could, you gave them a chance.'

* * *

In the building. "I can't just stay here!" Janyu said. "Janyu you can't help them now. Wasn't it you who always said that each person has things they must do, things only they can do?" Yamaki said. "I know, but they're children." Janyu said. "They're the only ones capable of fighting the D-Reaper." Yamaki said.

* * *

In Rika's house her Mom and grandma watch the news. "The digimon have resumed their attack, but it is unclear who has the upper hand." the Anchorman said.

* * *

In the fight Sakuyamon floats in the air. "Amethyst Wind!" Sakuyamon yelled. Pink petals fly from her.

* * *

Back at Rika's her Mom starts crying and her Mom holds her hand to comfort her. "The digimon appear to be doing some damage, but the danger for them remains extreme." the Anchorman said.

* * *

In the fight the petals fly to the agents destroying them. "Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon yelled. He shoots the lightning at the agents destroying them.

* * *

In the building. "You've already done more than you think Janyu. You helped create the digimon that are out there fighting." Yamaki said. Without your creation there'd be no hope at all." he said.

* * *

Outside in the fight, inside Megagargomon Henry, floating in a sphere of data glowing so his body is undefinable, is yelling and thrusting his fist outward. "Let's get him!" Henry said. "I'm getting', I'm getting'!" Terriermon said. Megagargomon runs to Creepy Hands. "Power Pummel!" Megagargomon yelled. He punches but Creepy Hands blocks it creating dust flying about.

* * *

In the building. "Your son and his friends are living out what you always talked about. Digimon and humans, both of them working together in harmony. Trust in them to win the fight." Yamaki said. "I do believe in them, it's just...he's my son Yamaki." Janyu said. "I know, so use your weapons as a programmer to help him. We need you here." Yamaki said "Well then, what are we all doing standing around? If we're going to stop that thing or at least give those kids a fighting chance we'd better get hacking. Everyone nods. They all walk to their station." Janyu said. "Thanks, Yamaki." he said. Yamaki nods.

* * *

Back outside the punch and block created a huge crater which the Creepy Hands is in not moving. Hey, did that actually work?" Terriermon asked. Creepy Hands starts to move and sends up his ears to grab Megagargomon. "Of course not." Henry said. The ears wrap Megagargomon and Creepy Hands uses that as a help up. "Ah, it's got us!" Henry, floating in a sphere of data glowing so his body is undefinable, said. Some Pendulum Feet fly in.

"Why don't the bad guys ever just stay down?" Takato asked. "I'll make it stay down." Renamon said Sakuyamon taps her scepter, flies up and holds her hand out and she glows. "Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon yelled. The Pendulum Feet send out the Spheres to destroy the attack, but the spirits fly past them, then they send their hooked feet to stop them, but they fly past that and wrap up the Pendulum Feet and it destroys them. Creepy Hands still wraps Megagargomon and some Searchers fly in. "Seems like no matter how many of those things we take down, more just take their place." Rika said. "Then we'll keep taking them down!" Gallantmon said.

* * *

Riley and Tally watch the news. The battle rages on with no clear victor in sight." the Anchorman said. Yamaki walks to Daisy. "Hey Daisy, remember the arc you programmed to bring the children home from the Digital World?" he asked. "Yes." she said. "Do you think there's any way you could somehow reestablish a connection with it?" he asked. Daisy keeps typing. "I guess so, but why? It's powerless now." she said. "It contacted me." he said. "What?" she asked, shocked.

"That's right, I received a message on my handheld asking for instructions. The arc still has some power but not a lot. I think we could still use it against the D-Reaper somehow." he said. "Maybe." she said. "I'd like this to stay between us until we're sure, I don't wanna give the others false hope." he said Yamaki holds out his hand and Daisy shakes it. "Okay, I'll get started on it right away." she said.

* * *

In Kenta's house he's watching the news. "Some wonder whether these digimon are truly helpful or will ultimately turn on humanity. But for now, the city has adopted the policy 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' and is watching wearily to see what will happen next." the Anchorman said. "What's that mean?" Marineangemon asked. "That they don't know a good thing when they see it." Kenta said.

* * *

At Kazu's house. "Kazu, I'm being attacked!" Guardromon said. Kazu's Mom is kicking Guardromon. "Rusty bucket of bolts! I told you not to stand in my flower bed, didn't I?" she asked. Kazu gets up, his D-arc getting hit by a strange light. He somehow knew that he and Guardromon could now Biomerge in the real world. "This is normal behavior for your mother? I'm surprised that you're not all covered with dents." Guardromon said. "...with both sides trading violent volleys..." the Anchorman said. "let's go and lend them some help." Kazu said.

* * *

In Sensei's house Suzie is holding Lopmon, watching the news. "The battle continues to rage with ferocious violence, shaking the buildings with each attack." the Anchorman said. "Henry." Suzie said worried. Lopmon escapes from Suzie's arms, as light hits Suzie's D-arc. "Where are you going?" Suzie asked. "Suzie, I can't just sit here and watch this on TV anymore. We can't ignore this battle. That light was a gift from the Sovereigns. We can now biomerge here." Lopmon said. Lopmon turns. "Those are our friends and our family that are fighting out there Suzie, they need help." she said.

* * *

At the fight Gallantmon's lightning is destroying Searchers. "Nice D-Reaper." Henry said Megagargomon backs away.: "Oh no!" Gallantmon yelled. "Henry! Guilmon, he'll be erased!" Takato, in a sphere of data glowing so his body is undefinable, yelled. Gallantmon drops to the floor. "Not if I can help it." Guilmon said. He starts to run over. "I just hope I'm not too late." he said. Gallantmon flies up. "Rah! No one's erasing my buddies!" Guilmon said.

He knocks Creepy Hands away. "You okay?" Takato asked. "Oh yeah, and here's a little gift to show the D-Reaper just how okay I am." Terriermon said. He readies his missiles. "Mega Barrage!" Megagargomon yelled. Inside Megagargomon Henry yells. The missiles hit and hurt Creepy Hands. "Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon yelled. The blast finally destroys Creepy Hands. "We actually destroyed that thing? Ha, that was easier than I thought." Terriermon said. Yeah right." Henry said.

* * *

In Rika's house all the parents are watching the news, in Kazu's house he is too and the same for Kenta. "With a mighty explosion, it looks as if the tide of the battle has turned in favor of the digimon, but we are still waiting for the smoke to clear to be certain." the Anchorman said.

* * *

In the building Yamaki, Riley, Tally, and Janyu are watching the news. "The question is can these digimon truly defeat this entity or are they just simply delaying the inevitable?" the Anchorman said. Sakuyamon yelled.

* * *

In the city. "See D-reaper we can take whatever you throw at us. So why don't you just give it up and surrender?" Gallantmon asked. "Gallantmon we can't just talk to it, we must destroy it." Renamon said. "Sakuyamon's right! The time for talking's over!" Megagargomon said. They run and fly in to fight. "That thing's still moving? Jeez, how many times do we have to destroy it before it stays destroyed?" Megagargomon said.

* * *

In Kenta's house his Mom opens the door. "Kenta, I made PB and J for you. Kenta?" she asked. She looks around the room and sees nothing. She runs to the door. "Kenta!" she yelled.

* * *

In the fight Gallantmon flies at the D-Reaper. "D-Reaper, this ends right now!" Gallantmon yelled. 'Yeah and hopefully not for us.' Takato thought. The D-Reaper makes a hand and grabs Gallantmon who tries to escape. "Let go!" Sakuyamon said. She hits the hardened D-Reaper with her scepter. "It's no use Sakuyamon, get out of here before it grabs you too." Takato said. The hand pulls Gallantmon into the D-Reaper. "Gallantmon, no!" Sakuyamon cried. "The D-Reaper's pulling him inside, Takato!" Rika, inside a sphere of data glowing so her body is undefinable, said. The hand keeps pulling down. "We've gotta save them before they're deleted!" Megagargomon said.

* * *

At Sensei's. "Suzie! It's time for Bernard the Dinosaur! Suzie?" Suzie's sister called. She runs into the main room. "Suzie answer me!" she yelled. Outside Suzie holds her D-arc. "Suzie, thank goodness." Suzie's sister said. She runs to Suzie who's staring into the city. "Suzie, you okay? What's going on?" She asked. Suzie ignores her sister. "Biomerge Activate."

* * *

 **Lopmon biomerge to…. Cherubimon.**

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I have to help, Henry." Suzie, inside a sphere of data glowing so her body is undefinable, said. Before flying off. "Suzie! Wait!" her sister yelled.

* * *

Gallantmon is still being pulled inside the D-Reaper. Inside Gallantmon Takato is freaking out. "Aw nuts!" Gallantmon said. The hand finally gets to the actual D-Reaper and goes in. Takato opens his eyes inside Gallantmon and sees the buildings being broken down. "I don't know what's more amazing, that we're inside the D-Reaper or that we're inside the D-Reaper and we're still alive." Takato said. "Takato! I don't know if I can hold our mega form much longer." Guilmon said. Gallantmon's body begins to fade as he descends.

"What do you mean, we're going to be deleted?" Takato, in a sphere of data glowing so his body is undefinable, asked.: "No way! Well I don't think so, maybe. We'd better land." Guilmon said. "Okay, but land someplace safe." Takato, in a sphere of data glowing so his body is undefinable, said. He sees the park and its sidewalk. "Hey what about over there?" he asked. "Yeah, that looks safe. At least as safe as we can get in here." Guilmon said. He starts to land and they de-digivolve as they hit the ground. After walking a couple minutes. "I don't get it, why is there any place that look safe in here?" Takato asked. They look around. "Hey, why isn't it eating the trees the way it's eating the buildings? Does it hate vegetables?" he asked. "I don't know." Guilmon said.

* * *

Outside the D-Reaper. "We've gotta save Gallantmon before it's too late!" Terriermon said. "Yeah but how? We can't just..." Henry, in a sphere of data glowing so his body is undefinable, started but was interrupted. Kazu and Guardromon as Hiandromon arrive. "Look out below!" Kazu, floating in a sphere of data glowing so his body is undefinable, yelled. "What?" Henry asked. "Here comes the cavalry! Hey guys!" Kazu said. "What? Rika and Renamon asked.

"It's Kazu!" Rika, inside Sakuyamon in a sphere of data glowing so her body is undefinable, said. Hiandromon lands as carefully as he could. "I've come to offer my help." Guardromon said. "It was my idea, ya big lug nut." Kazu, inside a sphere of data glowing so his body is undefinable, said. From the sky a digimon flies down. "Who's that?" Renamon asked. The digimon lands on a rooftop. "I don't know." Rika, inside a sphere of data glowing so her body is undefinable, said. They look at the digimon's knees, head, and scarf floating down from his landing. "Typical, always someone stealing my glory." Kazu said.


End file.
